Un amour de Déchue
by lealolo
Summary: Déchue, amère et snobant autant le Paradis que la Terre Angelina est devenue une belle garce. Au détour d'une nouvelle perte d'emplois elle finit par faire la connaissance de Embry Call. Mais alors que son petit monde commence à s'effondrer à nouveau réussira-t-elle à se reconstruire malgré les trahisons mises à jour ou sera-t-elle condamnée à rester prisonnière de son passé ?
1. Patrons de merde

Bonjour les gens !

Bienvenus sur ma première fanfiction, alors soyez sympas ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde, mais si ça plaît alors tant mieux !

Je tiens à dire que je n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout le copier-coller. Je trouve ça hypocrite, salop et j'en passe ! L'auteur met son coeur à l'ouvrage, il vous confie une part privée de lui-même, la moindre des choses est de respecter son travail. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue.

Sachez que je répondrais à toutes vos reviews sans exceptions, par message privé ou au début de chapitre si je n'ai pas le temps de faire autrement et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais si vous n'appréciez pas dîtes-le avec délicatesse et sans être grossier, c'est tout. Je promets que je ne le prendrai pas mal.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 _Disclaimer :_ Que voulez-vous, Stephenie Meyer a refusé ma demande express de transfert de droits d'auteur... Je suis donc aux regrets de vous dire que Twilight ne m'appartient pas, sauf mes personnages et mon intrigue !

 _Résumé_ : Angelina a perdu ses ailes, déchue dans un monde qu'elle exècre. Amère et désillusionnée, elle snobe les humains et hait le Paradis plus que tout. Elle finit pourtant par faire la connaissance de Embry Call, un jeune loup-garou aux tendances charmeuses. Saura-t-il gérer son imprégnation pour elle et briser la coque glaciale de son cœur ?

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Patrons de merde..._**

Angelina, surnommée Angie, était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ou tout du moins semblait-elle avoir vingt-cinq ans car elle était en réalité âgée de quelques millénaires de plus. Simple point de détail, toutefois. Elle haïssait copieusement le Paradis et toutes les valeurs qui s'en rapportaient, à tel point qu'en entendre ne serait-ce que le nom la faisait blêmir de colère. Mais de la part d'une Déchue, c'était compréhensible.

-Cela vous fera cinq dollars et dix huit cents.

La vendeuse la regarda avec un sourire hypocrite insupportable, si insupportable qu'elle envisagea sérieusement de partir sans régler ses achats. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme si cela aurait été la première fois.

-Et voilà, répondit-elle avec la même hypocrisie.

Sa voix était railleuse et son ton légèrement condescendant. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle n'aimait pas les humains ?

Sortant quelques secondes plus tard de la petite épicerie, elle songea que pour un simple paquet de rouleaux de PQ, c'était vraiment de l'arnaque. C'était du torche-cul bordel, pas de l'or ! Finissant par grommeler en sentant la pluie s'infiltrer à travers son blouson pour glacer son corps d'immortelle, elle pesta une fois de plus en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour s'acheter un manteau digne de ce nom ! Mais il fallait croire que lorsque les connards célestes lui avaient arraché les ailes, ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à la question du comment elle allait bien pouvoir survivre sur Terre. Ou alors qu'ils s'étaient amusés à l'idée de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, ange déchue dans un monde relativement hostile.

Se tapant les deux kilomètres qui la séparaient de son mini chez elle à pieds, n'ayant absolument pas les moyens de s'offrir une automobile, elle finit par franchir la porte de son petit studio complètement trempée. Maudissant Forks et les bus qui étaient en arrêt aujourd'hui, elle balança le papier toilette dans les chiottes, ne prenant pas la peine de le ranger correctement.

Squattant finalement la salle de bain, elle entra dans la douche toute habillée. Un peu plus mouillés ou un peu moins, cela n'allait rien changer pour ses vêtements. Et ce fut seulement lorsque la buée envahit la pièce qu'elle se dévêtit, se lavant sans délicatesse le corps comme si une partie d'elle-même voulait se punir pour ce qu'elle était devenue : plus un ange, pas un démon, pas non plus une humaine, ni rien d'autre de connu en fait. Elle était une Déchue, et parce qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue en Enfer elle n'était plus rien. Seule sa Chute complète lui redonnerait une identité véritable ou alors la Grâce du Paradis. Mais aucun des deux ne la tentaient. Que Lucifer aille se faire foutre et le Seigneur était à mettre dans le même panier. Elle préférait encore sa situation que d'aller lécher les bottes d'abrutis pareils.

Finissant de se rincer, elle entendit son téléphone se mettre à sonner. Pestant contre cette journée de merde, elle sortit de la douche et manqua de se ramasser en glissant sur la flaque d'eau qu'avaient produite ses habits trempés.

-Âllo ? grogna-t-elle en se retenant au lavabo.

Il fallait croire que son interlocuteur était aussi heureux qu'elle de cette journée car une voix masculine particulièrement contrariée retentit à l'instant même où elle cessa de parler.

-POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI, MISS SMITH, N'ÊTES-VOUS PAS ENCORE AU TRAVAIL ALORS QU'IL EST DIX HEURES DU MATIN ?!

Et merde. Timing de chiotte. Elle avait complètement oublié. Quoique non, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû bosser au _General Center_ , mais elle n'en avait pas particulièrement eu envie en se levant le matin même atteinte d'une flemme aiguë.

Faisant sembler de tousser, elle prit une petite voix enrouée avant de répondre :

-Je suis malade et clouée au lit. J'étais trop fiévreuse et mal en point pour me lever...

Évidemment, il ne la crut pas un instant.

-CELA FAIT CINQ FOIS QUE VOUS USEZ DE CETTE EXCUSE, ET CELA EN À PEINE DEUX SEMAINES ! SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE PRENDRE AU SÉRIEUX CE TRAVAIL, ALLEZ VOUS EN CHERCHER UN AUTRE ! VOUS ÊTES VIRÉE MISS SMITH ! VIRÉE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!

Sentant une colère sous jacente exploser en elle, elle serra le téléphone à s'en faire mal aux doigts avant de se mettre à crier à son tour.

-OK ! BIEN FAIT ET BON DÉBARRAS ! DE TOUTE FAÇON VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALE CON ! VOUS NE VOULEZ PLUS DE MOI ? LA BONNE AFFAIRE ! AU MOINS, JE N'AURAI PLUS À SUPPORTER VOTRE GUEULE DE MERDE ! CAO ET À JAMAIS !

Raccrochant d'un geste sec, elle se retint à temps de ne pas balancer son téléphone. Elle n'avait qu'à peine assez d'argent pour survivre, alors pas question qu'elle fasse des dépenses inutiles. Et elle venait d'être virée en plus... Virée ! Comment avait-il osé ?! Personne ne la virait, personne ! Elle valait bien plus que tous ces microbes à cause de qui elle avait perdu ses ailes !

S'habillant rapidement, elle fit égoutter ses vêtements dans l'évier avant d'éponger le sol avec sa serviette. Il faudrait la mettre au sale plus tard. S'affalant dans son clic-clac, elle sortit le journal du jour et ouvrit la rubrique consacrée aux annonces. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un cherchait une nouvelle employée.

Balayant rapidement les différents articles, elle tomba finalement sur une offre d'un magasin de sport. Tapant le numéro indiqué, elle attendit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant qu'on ne lui réponde enfin.

-Ici _Chez Newton_ , boutique spécialisée dans le matériel de randonnée, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

Ok. Elle était tombée sur la zone standard du magasin. Sûre d'elle, Angelina commença :

-Bonjour, je vous appelle pour la proposition d'emploi posté dans le journal.

Un silence de quelques secondes prit place avant que la personne ne réponde enfin.

-Oh... Que diriez-vous d'un entretien cet après-midi ?

Le sourire de la victoire s'épanouissant sur son visage, certaine de son succès lors de son futur entretien, elle acquiesça rapidement.

-Pourrai-je juste vous demander votre nom ? lui demanda toutefois la femme à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

-Évidemment, répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Angelina Smith.

Oui, elle avait fait dans la simplicité pour sa nouvelle identité. Angelina, c'était pour se foutre de la gueule du Paradis qui l'avait abandonnée et Smith, c'était parce que c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit et que franchement, elle n'avait pas eu envie de se casser la tête. Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, silence désagréable et de mauvaise augure.

-...Vous ne travailliez pas au _General_ _Center_? la questionna-t-elle.

Chiotte à merde. Sa réputation devait l'avoir poursuivie dans tout Forks.

-C'est à dire que..., commença-t-elle.

-Oh ! l'interrompit subitement son interlocutrice. Mon mari vient de m'informer que nous avions déjà trouvé une employée. Navrée du dérangement et passez une bonne journée !

L'instant d'après elle avait raccroché.

Connasse. C'était une connasse. Angelina accumulait les cons cette journée-là. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, elle se mit à maudire ses anciens patrons avec virulence. Ils lui avaient apparemment fait mauvaise pub auprès des autres.

Contactant trois autres possibles employeurs, elle reçut encore et toujours la même réponse à l'annonce de son nom : désolés, pas intéressés. Au quatrième appel, elle songea sérieusement à donner un faux nom avant de se rappeler que Forks était une petite ville et qu'on la reconnaîtrait assurément.

Apercevant la dernière annonce du journal, elle se mit à croiser les doigts. Elle n'avait pas envie de déménager à nouveau et de se retaper un déménagement sans bagnole et sans argent, ce qui était plutôt compliqué à vrai dire.

-Bonjour, ici la _Librairie Mille Horizons_. Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?

C'était une voix douce qui décrocha, comme une plume caressant une peau nue. Souriant tout en priant sa bonne étoile qui l'avait si lâchement abandonnée de lui accorder une petite chance, elle balança directement la sauce.

-Je suis Angela Smith et j'appelle pour votre offre. Oui je travaillais au _General_ _Center_ et oui j'ai été virée. On vient de me raccrocher quatre fois au nez alors s'il vous plaît, faites preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination...

Un long silence prit place avant qu'un rire ne retentisse a l'autre bout du fil. Totalement décontenancée par les évènements, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant comment elle devait réagir.

-Et bien miss Smith, je suis ravie de votre appel. Emily Uley, patronne et actuellement seule libraire de cette petite entreprise. Puisqu'il est pratiquement midi et que le magasin ferme ses portes de douze à quatorze heures, cela vous dirait-il de me retrouver chez "John et Molly" pour manger un morceau et discuter de ce possible futur emploi ?

Écarquillant les yeux en entendant la proposition, la Déchue regarda l'heure. Onze heures quarante-cinq. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse telle qu'elle en avait perdu la notion.

-J'en serais très heureuse, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais à quelle heure devrai-je vous y retrouver ?

Sa bonne étoile semblait briller, finalement.

-Que pensez-vous de midi quinze ?

Pestant sur son absence totale de bagnole, Angelina grimaça avant de déclarer :

-C'est à dire que je n'habite pas tout à côté et que je n'ai pas de voiture. Midi vingt-cinq me semble plus réalisable.

-Hors de question.

La voix avait claqué, sans protestation possible. Avalant sa salive de travers, Angie sentit sa peau pâlir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?

-Comment ça ?

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement menaçante et avait pris un ton rauque supplémentaire. Elle n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par la première pimbêche venue quand même !

-Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire ce trajet à pieds jusqu'au restaurant, d'autant plus avec une flotte pareille ! Dites-moi donc votre adresse que je passe vous chercher après la fermeture.

Ok. Autant pour elle, ce microbe semblait être particulièrement intéressant au final. Et peut-être un peu trop vertueux par ailleurs. Et qui sait ce qui arrivait aux gens trop vertueux... Elle en était le modèle parfait. Punie pour avoir sauvé les miches de milliards de gens... Bonté, tu nous perdras tous.

-Oh... Et bien j'habite au bord de la route, à la limite de Forks et de la réserve. Vous ne pouvez pas vous planter, c'est la seule habitation à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Et sur la façade il y a écrit "Fuck la police", j'ai eu la flemme d'acheter un pot de peinture pour recouvrir le graffiti. Ça vous va comme indications ?

-Je serai là à douze heures dix, soyez prête, répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

Souriant, la jeune femme acquiesça avant de raccrocher. Elle n'avait peut-être pas si foiré que ça sa journée, au final.

* * *

 **Alors, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dois-je continuer ? Est-ce que ce début plaît ? Passez une bonne journée en tout cas !**


	2. Un nouveau job pour une nouvelle vie?

Coucou !

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je n'avais pas précisé précédemment, mais cette histoire se passe quelques années après la naissance de Renesmée. Emily a une trentaine d'années et Embry en aura vingt-cinq environ. Parce que je n'allais pas faire se mettre ensemble un petit puceau et une déchue millénaire. Compréhensible, non ?

Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Vous êtes nombreux à me lire alors que je n'ai posté que hier, alors n'hésitez absolument pas à me donner vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Passez une bonne semaine !

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Stephenie Meyer n'a toujours pas changé d'avis,  Twilight ne m'appartient pas encore.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Angelina est une ange déchue débarquée sur Terre. Le boulot n'est pas sa priorité et elle a été virée une énième fois. Elle réussit toutefois à avoir un entretien d'embauche avec une libraire, Emily Uley, qui l'invite au restaurant pour se faire.

 **Réponses: Le tiens à préciser que je n'ai reçu les reviews que dernièrement, le site ayant dû avoir un problème. Je mettrais donc les réponses dans le prochain chapitre aussi, au cas où vous ne les auriez pas vu.**

 _Julie :_ Je ne vois ta review qu'aujourd'hui, même si elle semble avoir été postée le 12. Le site a quelques problèmes semble-t-il... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis heureuse si l'idée d'une Déchue ne te rebute pas, car j'adore cet univers. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 _Coccinelle Bleue :_ Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Il est assez poétique ! Ensuite... Embry va en baver, c'est sûr. Mais je crois que Angie a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui redonner le goût de la vraie vie, sans les mensonges et l'hypocrisie quotidienne. Et Embry saura être là... Même s'il va morfler. En espérant qu'il possède suffisamment de mouchoirs. Si le principe te plaît je suis contente. Car j'adore les anges et je trouvais l'idée de les inclure assez intéressante. Passe une bonne semaine et en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau job pour une nouvelle vie ?**_

À midi cinq, Angelina était fin prête. Son linge continuait d'évacuer son eau dans l'évier, sa serviette sale habillait toujours le sol, la vaisselle du petit déjeuner envahissait l'évier de cuisine et son bordel n'était pas encore rangé, mais elle était fin prête.

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un simple pull en laine verte au décolleté légèrement échancré, ses cheveux noirs lâchés négligemment autour de ses épaules et un rouge à lèvres carmin colorant avec sexy-attitude sa bouche, elle semblait prête à croquer le premier type venu. Ce qu'elle faisait en général, et de préférence avec les hommes mariés afin d'envoyer une photo d'eux à leurs femmes qui bien souvent les quittaient rapidement. Un moyen d'aider la société en somme, ou tout du moins de son point de vue. Elle était partie loin l'image de l'angelot ultra prude...

Pestant en remarquant que son blouson n'était toujours pas sec, elle fit un rapide tour dans son armoire avant d'en ressortir une fine veste en cuir, semant au passage une belle pagaille qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de corriger. Elle allait se geler les miches dehors, mais tant pis. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

Écartant une nouvelle fois les rideaux pour regarder si la Uley débarquait, elle grimaça en contemplant la pluie diluvienne. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de squatter un lieu aussi merdique ? Elle n'avait pas pu avoir l'idée de se casser au soleil ?! À Los Angeles par exemple... Et vu le nom, ça aurait été vachement marrant avec sa situation ! Une Déchue dans la cité des Anges... Ironique à souhait.

Ce fut à douze heures dix précisément et sans une seconde de retard qu'elle remarqua un Pick-Up Ford gris métallisé se garant devant chez elle. Une silhouette féminine s'en extirpa avant de s'approcher à grand pas. S'écartant finalement de la fenêtre, Angelina saisit son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne laissant pas à sa future patronne la possibilité de toquer.

-Emily Uley, je présume ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire factice en détaillant la nouvelle venue avec une curiosité non feinte.

Celle-ci semblait en effet avoir un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années au compteur et de toutes jeunes rides prenaient place sur son visage. Visage par ailleurs défiguré d'un côté par de profondes marques de griffures. Était-elle allée dire bonjour à un grizzly ?

-C'est cela, acquiesça la femme avant de lui sourire. Et vous, vous êtes la si célèbre miss Angelina Smith.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation. Mais la façon dont elle l'avait dit revêtait une attitude quelque peu irrévérencieuse qui lui plût. À bas les crétins et leurs bonnes manières pourries !

-Cent pour cent moi, déclara-t-elle en souriant franchement cette fois-ci. Mais puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut cette célébrité ?

-Je ne sais pas... Le fait que vous soyez la première personne de cette ville à avoir été virée autant de fois ?

Les lèvres de cette si chère Emily étaient tordues en une moue amusée, à croire qu'elle se délectait de cette situation. En d'autres occasions Angie aurait pu imaginer qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule, mais la bonté qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles brunes la dissuadait de s'en tenir à cette idée. C'était une bonne personne qui lui faisait face, et elle seule savait à quel point elle ne supportait pas la bonté. Trop sujet à emmerdes pour elle comme pour ceux qui la détenaient. Un aimant à bonne poire et à exécutoire. Elle parlait en femme d'expérience.

-Je n'ai pas été virée autant de fois que cela, grimaça-t-elle. Enfin, je ne pense pas...

-Cela fait à peine cinq mois que vous êtes ici et vous avez réussi à être mise à la porte de huit entreprises différentes, la contredit l'indienne. Alors si, vous avez battu le record qui jusque là était de cinq emplois différents pour une même durée.

OK. Peut-être avait-elle du mal à obtenir un emploi stable. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses patrons avaient été de vrais connards incapables de comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil !

-Et ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, devina-t-elle.

-Pas le moins du monde, convint Emily. Mais là n'est pas l'important. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de chez vous, nous allons être en retard. J'ai réservé pour dans dix minutes.

S'apercevant à ce moment-là qu'elle avait peut-être oublié de proposer à la femme d'entrer, Angelina finit par hausser les épaules. Elle n'était pas connu pour sa politesse et de toute façon on ne changeait pas le passé. En outre, la Uley avait été protégée de la pluie par le petit porche de l'entrée. Situation pas très grave en somme.

-Je me grouille, je me grouille, soupira-t-elle en sortant et en fermant la porte à clé.

Quelques instants plus tard la voiture se mit en route , direction le centre ville.

Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux, uniquement rythmé par le martèlement de la pluie sur le pare-brise, mais cela ne dérangea aucunement la Déchue. Elle n'était pas bavarde, n'aimait pas parler et encore moins taper la discussion avec un être humain. Après tout, c'était de _leur_ faute si elle était dans cette situation d'emmerdements maximums.

-Nous y voici, souffla la libraire en se garant sur le petit parking d'un restaurant miniature. La carte n'est pas très grande, mais la cuisine est bonne.

Hochant vivement la tête, Angelina sortit avant de courir se réfugier sur le perron du resto. Pas question qu'elle se transforme en Bob l'Éponge. Emboîtant finalement le pas à Uley quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle fut surprise par l'accueil chaleureux qui leur fut réservé. Ou tout du moins qui fut réservé à la défigurée. Non pas qu'elle avait quelque chose contre les cicatrices, hein, mais c'était un fait. Défigurée, mais toujours très belle cependant.

-Mily ! Comment ça va ? Et Asha et Bly ? Ils ne t'en vont pas voir de toutes les couleurs, j'espère ! Parce qu'avec le père que tu dois déjà supporter...

-Brady, souffla la femme en serrant un jeune amérindien qui semblait à peine majeure. Nous allons tous bien mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un petit moment que l'on ne t'a plus vu passer le pas de la porte...

Un air gêné se peignit sur les traits du jeunot et si certains auraient pu trouver cela attachant, Angelina trouvait cela plutôt pathétique. Une conséquence de son aversion pour l'espèce humaine, sûrement.

-J'étais occupé, se justifia le gosse. Même pas eu le temps de faire la moindre ronde.

À ces mots, Angie vit Emily se tourner brusquement vers elle sans en comprendre la raison. Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation et ne se rappelait déjà plus de ce qu'avait dit ce Brady. Avait-il été question de pucelage ? Peut-être... Ou pas. Nan, elle n'avait vraiment rien écouté. Mais il fallait dire que cela ne devait pas être des plus intéressants.

-Je vous amène à une table à l'écart ? demanda précipitamment le gosse, comme s'il voulait rattraper une bourde.

-Ce serait bien, acquiesça Madame Libraire. Miss Smith et moi avons à parler.

À l'entente de son son nom, le gamin se tourna vers Angie les yeux écarquillés. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête et avec une telle intensité que la Déchue sentit son sang chauffer dans ses veines. Elle n'était pas un animal de foire, merde !

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ton inspection, le puceau ? On peut bouffer maintenant ?

La grâce céleste incarnée, vraiment.

Le minuscule Brady eut l'immense bonté de rougir tandis qu'Emily, quant à elle, se mettait à sourire largement. L'ancienne créature angélique en était sûre, cette femme s'éclatait vraiment à la voir agir avec les gens. C'était assez étrange, d'ailleurs.

-La... La table du fond, ça vous irez ? demanda le jeunot en bégayant un peu.

Son charme faisait encore une victime, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Sûrement la conséquence du corps aux formes avantageuses qui lui avait été attribué à sa création. Ah... Qu'elle pouvait maudire le Créateur pour ça ! Car contre toute attente, cela ne lui avait apporté que des emmerdes.

-À ton avis le puceau ? Elle est à l'écart ? Oui. Elle est pour deux ? Oui. Alors arrête de jouer au crétin et amène-nous là-bas.

Passant du rouge au blanc, le gamin pinça ses lèvres avant de la regarder d'un air contrarié. Sa franchise ne lui plaisait pas ? Et bien tant pis, elle ne comptait pas changer de sitôt.

-Alors t'attends quoi ? Le Déluge ?

Et navrée de l'en informer, mais il avait déjà eu lieu quelques millénaires plus tôt et Dieu ne semblait pas prêt de recommencer une opération coup de poing d'une telle envergure avant longtemps. Châtier ses anges, en revanche, semblait être un passe-temps beaucoup plus amusant.

-Une véritable peste, souffla en souriant sa future patronne en passant près d'elle pour s'installer à la chaise que lui indiquait le puceau.

Fronçant les sourcils, Angie finit par hausser les épaules pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle s'en foutait largement de l'avis des gens, mais il était plutôt conseillé de faire bonne impression lors d'un entretien d'embauche, même si celui-ci était aussi peu conventionnel qu'elle-même ne l'était.

-Mais non, répliqua-t-elle à son tour avant de se tourner vers leur cher serviteur avec un sourire hypocrite à souhait. Brady, nous partons sur de mauvaises bases. Je me présente : Angelina Smith, bien que ma réputation semble me précéder. Je suis absolument ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Ce dernier la regarda de travers, tout à faire conscient du jeu présent. Il fallait croire qu'être un puceau en chaleur ne grillait pas toutes les neurones, finalement.

-Brady Fuller, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

La première chose qu'Angelina songea, c'est que ce type était vraiment chaud. Pas chaud dans le sens "Bébé, viens je vais te montrer ma chambre...", non mais du genre passé au four à 210°C pendant deux heures. Une mutation des gènes amérindiens peut-être ?

-Et bien enchantée, Brady Fuller. Je te prie de pardonner mon indécent comportement, j'ai eu une matinée particulièrement éprouvante.

Voix mielleuse, cils qui papillonnent, rouge aux joues et yeux humides, tout était parfait. La parfaite Sainte Nitouche navrée et gentille à souhait. Un modèle de bonté absolument dégoûtant.

Toutefois, au lieu de retomber sous son charme comme la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il leva plutôt son visage vers le plafond, semblant demander à la Grâce divine de lui donner un peu de force pour la supporter. Mais s'il croyait que ça allait marcher, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil le coco. Le Ciel n'était composé que de connards narcissiques, égoïstes et hypocrites. Une belle brochette d'enflures plus connes les unes des autres.

S'asseyant finalement face à la trentenaire, Angelina prit dans ses mains la carte du restaurant. Cinq plat seulement au menu, mais les prix étaient très largement abordables.

-Vous savez déjà ce que vous prendrez ? demanda le puceau en les regardant tour à tour.

-Macaroni au fromage, décréta-t-elle sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Et une pizza pepperoni pour moi, s'il te plaît Brady, rajouta Emily en souriant.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, acquiesça le gosse.

Pinçant ses lèvres en se retenant de gémir tandis qu'il lui jetait un dernier coup d'œil, visiblement curieux de sa personne, la Déchue finit par croiser le regard de la libraire. Ne détournant absolument pas les yeux, elle chercha jusqu'où la brunette était capable de soutenir cet échange. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus amusé ainsi à provoquer. Le contact fut toutefois rompu lorsque Fuller leur apporta ce qu'elles avaient commandé ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau.

-Ainsi vous êtes à la recherche d'un travail, annonça calmement la patronne en attaquant sa pizza.

Waouh ! Et elle avait trouvé ça toute seule ?

-Quelle perspicacité, railla Angie en avalant sa première bouchée de macaroni.

Pas sa faute si les êtres humains étaient stupides parfois. Quoique non, "parfois" n'était pas un terme adéquat. "Souvent" voir "tout le temps", en revanche...

-Vous avez été virée aujourd'hui, si je ne m'abuse ? demanda avec un flegme impressionnant la Uley.

OK. Sa façon de totalement oublier que la Déchue se foutait de sa gueule était tout à fait remarquable. Un peu trop remarquable même.

-Absolument, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai loupé cinq jours de boulot pour pioncer en deux semaines, et mon crétin de patron n'a pas aimé.

Sa réputation était déjà faite, alors à quoi cela aurait-il servi de mentir ? Et puis cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été sincère et elle était amusée à l'idée de contempler les réactions étranges de l'amérindienne. Sa façon de réagir était si bizarre qu'elle se demanda si la brune était vraiment humaine ou si elle n'avait pas des intentions cachées...

Un large sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la défigurée, avant qu'elle ne prenne une autre part de son plat. Faisant la même chose avec ses propres macaroni, elle grogna en voyant du fromage couler sur son t-shirt. Il était bon à mettre sur son énorme tas de linges sales. Linges qu'elle devrait bientôt laver par ailleurs, mais à vrai dire elle ne savait pas se servir de sa machine. On n'apprenait pas ça au Paradis.

-Le poste va de paire avec un petit appartement meublé situé au dessus de la librairie, commenta la chère Emily comme si de rien n'était. Et le revenu mensuel est de trois mille sept cents dollars sans le logement ou deux mille neuf cents avec le studio dans lequel l'électricité et l'eau restent à votre charge. À vous de choisir l'option que vous préférez, bien que la deuxième me semble un bien meilleur compromis au vu de votre situation.

Angelina écarquilla les yeux avant de rapidement retrouver une attitude nonchalante et provocatrice. Ainsi, elle lui offrait tout de même le poste malgré ses antécédents ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu à batailler... C'était étrange, vraiment étrange, et la Déchue se douta qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle ne saurait peut-être pas de suite de quoi il en retournait, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle aimait les mystères et elle allait percer celui-là.

-J'approuve pour la deuxième, mais il va me falloir déménager. Or je n'ai pas la moindre bagnole à disposition et je n'ai même pas mon permis...

Encore un frein à l'acquisition d'une auto. Parce que conduire sans savoir le faire était dangereux. Dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas d'auto-écoles aux Cieux.

-Mon mari ainsi que certains de ses amis viendront vous aider cette après-midi si cela ne vous dérange pas, l'informa-t-elle. Oh, et avant que j'oublie : vous commencez demain à neuf heures. Pause de midi à quatorze heures puis fermeture à dix-huit. Et cela tous les jours de la semaine, du lundi au samedi. Je vous expliquerai en quoi consisteront exactement vos tâches demain, ce sera plus simple à ce moment-là.

Cela lui convenait tout à fait. Le studio dans lequel elle vivait était déjà meublé lorsqu'elle était arrivée et à part des fringues elle ne possédait rien comme affaires personnelles. La joie d'être une Déchue associable dans un monde d'humains décérébrés... Pourquoi leur avait-elle sauvé les miches déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle était trop bonne. Trop bonne, trop conne, disait le dicton. Elle n'en avait jamais autant goûté la véracité.

-Ça marche, déclara-t-elle.

Une expression de pure satisfaction se peignit sur les traits d'Emily avant qu'elle ne déclare très sérieusement :

-Autre chose : vous ne louperez aucune journée de travail si vous en parfaite santé et n'avez aucun impératif sérieux à remplir. Et si pour cela il faut que je vienne vous tirer du lit moi-même, miss Smith, je le ferai. Croyez-moi, je le ferai même avec le plus grand plaisir.

Amusée par le microbe, Angelina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cela la changeait de ses anciens patrons et en plus, elle mourrait d'envie de voir si l'indienne mettrait sa menace à exécution. Finissant de manger ses macaroni au fromage en silence, elle détailla la libraire. Cheveux bruns presque noirs bouclant légèrement, visage doux défiguré par trois larges griffures et des yeux noirs comme la nuit, Emily Uley ne semblait pas être une femme commune. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, la Déchue avait la ferme intention de découvrir qui elle était vraiment et ce qu'elle lui voulait. Parce que l'on embauchait pas comme cela une personne virée autant de fois sans une raison derrière.

-Si mes amis passent vers seize heures, cela vous va-t-il ? l'interrogea soudain l'amérindienne en regardant son téléphone.

-Je n'ai pas grand chose à prendre donc oui, accepta-t-elle en posant ses couverts dans son assiette.

-Tant mieux. Mais nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant, je dois bientôt aller ouvrir la librairie.

L'instant d'après sa patronne s'en allait payer tandis qu'elle-même mettait sa veste et rejoignait la voiture. Le trajet fut tout aussi silencieux que la fin du repas, mais alors qu'elles étaient arrivées chez Angie, cette dernière tourna sa tête et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi m'avoir embauchée ?

Les lèvres de la Uley se pincèrent tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir. Ne savait-elle pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision ?

-Pour vous avoir à l'œil, finit-elle pas répondre sincèrement.

Totalement décontenancée par explication, l'ex ange fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était nouveau... Avait-elle découvert qu'elle n'était pas humaine ?

-Pourq..., commença-t-elle.

-Filez de ma voiture maintenant, la coupa la trentenaire d'une voix assez douce. Ou je vais finir par être en retard.

Grognant dans sa barbe inexistante contre ces humains vraiment chiants tout en sortant de la bagnole, la Déchue se promit de découvrir rapidement le fin mot de l'histoire. Et une parole se tenait toujours, surtout lorsqu'elle venait d'une meurtrière.

 _Emily Uley, tu allais voir. Tes secrets ne dureraient pas éternellement._

* * *

 **Alors, ça passe ? Une petite review pour donner des conseils, des reproches ou dire ce que vous avez aimé ? Passez une bonne semaine !**


	3. Caractères de merde

Coucou ! Navrée d'avoir mis du temps, mais j'étais malade. Sacrément malade même. Bref, voici le chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 _Résumé du chapitre 2 : Angelina obtient un poste dans une librairie tenue par Emily Uley. Des amis à elle sont censés venir l'aider à déménager. Suite à une question posée par la Déchue "Pourquoi m'avoir embauchée ?", Emily avoue que c'est pour la surveiller avant de s'en aller._

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 _Julie :_ Je ne vois ta review qu'aujourd'hui, même si elle semble avoir été postée le 12. Le site a quelques problèmes semble-t-il... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis heureuse si l'idée d'une Déchue ne te rebute pas, car j'adore cet univers. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 _Coccinelle Bleue :_ Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Il est assez poétique ! Ensuite... Embry va en baver, c'est sûr. Mais je crois que Angie a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui redonner le goût de la vraie vie, sans les mensonges et l'hypocrisie quotidienne. Et Embry saura être là... Même s'il va morfler. En espérant qu'il possède suffisamment de mouchoirs. Si le principe te plaît je suis contente. Car j'adore les anges et je trouvais l'idée de les inclure assez intéressante. Passe une bonne semaine et en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Caractères de merde...**_

À peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que le Pick-Up s'en alla, la laissant seule face au bordel régnant chez elle. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir tout arranger en deux heures... Putain, elle aurait bien loué les services d'un vampire pour le coup !

Commençant par le plus simple, c'est à dire la vaisselle qu'elle fit en cinq minutes top chrono, elle enchaîna en foutant tous ses vêtements, propres comme sales, dans des cartons tout en ne se souciant absolument pas de les plier correctement. Elle termina quarante minutes plus tard en balançant ses produits de maquillage, shampoings et gels de douche dans un petit bac en plastique. La suite en revanche, fut beaucoup plus détestable : le ménage. Elle récura ainsi chaque endroit de la baraque, maudissant sa condition et la perte de nombreux pouvoirs. La Chute n'avait pas que le côté positif de ne plus revoir les tronches de cake, en fin de compte.

Complètement crevée et injuriant de mille et une façons différentes les saloperies qui lui avaient arraché les ailes, elle conclut la préparation de son départ en appelant le propriétaire de l'appartement qui sembla ravi à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos. Comme quoi bien peu de gens savaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. N'ayant pas déposé de caution et sachant son départ précipité, elle accepta à contrecœur de lui laisser le loyer du mois intégral qu'ils venaient d'entamer. Il fut dès lors surnommé pauvre con pour l'avoir obligé à payer la somme totale pour une semaine à peine.

Ce fut seulement vers seize heures vingt que des coups brutaux et absolument pas discrets furent assénés sur la porte d'entrée. Soupirant tout en terminant de nettoyer la tasse qu'elle avait prise pour se préparer du café, elle ouvrit la porte au moment même où un des types sembla prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois. Croisant les bras, elle se mit à détailler les nouveaux venus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pouvait les tuer les doigts dans le nez qu'elle allait ouvrir comme ça à des inconnus.

Il y avait là quatre mecs à peine vêtus d'un simple et unique short, à moitié trempés par la flotte qui tombait au dehors. Ils étaient complètement malades, songea Angie en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. C'est que ces imbéciles lui donnaient froid !

-Vous êtes en retard, commenta-t-elle seulement.

Ce qui était plutôt fort de café venant d'elle, il fallait avouer. D'ailleurs le jeunot de la bande, alias le puceau du restaurant, vit ses lèvres se tordre en un rictus moqueur.

-Pas notre faute, déclara Brady. Une des bagnoles a claqué et on a dû en prendre une autre. Alors, vous avez beaucoup de trucs ?

S'effaçant de l'entrée pour libérer le passage, la Déchue secoua la tête :

-Des cartons de vêtements et un bac en plastique, c'est tout. J'économise la nature.

Surtout son porte-feuille, rectifia-t-elle mentalement. Parce même si ça faisait mal de le reconnaître, elle était loin d'avoir un compte en banque bien fourni et vivre décemment était difficile. Surtout avec sa fâcheuse manie de se faire virer.

Le plus vieux du troupeau s'avança soudain, franchissant le seuil. Il la regarda des pieds à la tête, semblant faire son inspection. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue assez amusée en remarquant la tâche de fromage sur son pull, mais Angelina n'en tint absolument pas rigueur. Le retroussement de nez qui suivit, en revanche, fut beaucoup moins apprécié.

-Dîtes aussi que je pus, abruti, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle avait parlé si bas que jamais ils n'auraient dû pouvoir l'entendre, ou tout du moins en temps normal car trois autres têtes se tournèrent soudain vers elle. Elle avait dû se planter dans le calcul de la discrétion.

-C'est votre parfum bon marché qui schlingue, s'amusa le puceau en entrant à son tour dans la baraque. J'ai jamais senti un truc qui prenait autant le nez.

Pauvre con. Ou plutôt pauvres cons. Mais les mecs étaient tous les mêmes de toute façon : des crétins finis qui finissaient toujours par vous poignarder le dos. Elle en avait fait l'amère expérience quelques mois plus tôt.

-Va te faire foutre le puceau en chaleur, lança la Déchue en le fixant d'un regard noir avant de se tourner vers les autres. Je suppose que me présenter n'est pas nécessaire mais bon, politesse oblige... Je suis Angelina Smith, et puis-je savoir qui débarquent ? À part Fuller évidemment.

Parce que oui, le gosse n'avait pas besoin de dire qui il était puisqu'elle le savait déjà ! Les détaillant attentivement, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous la même peau hâlée, la même musculature développée et le même tatouage tribal à l'épaule. Formaient-ils une secte sous stéroïdes ? Ou alors ils lovaient la salle de sport jusqu'à outrance. Les mecs et leurs muscles, toute une histoire d'amour.

-Sam Uley, se présenta celui qui devait trouver son odeur infecte.

Uley ? Le mari de la libraire, sûrement. Elle allait donc pouvoir s'amuser, voir si elle arrivait à le charmer et à briser son couple. Ça allait être marrant.

-Enchantée Sam, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses prunelles bleues se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle le fixait, ses joues rougissant légèrement. C'était vraiment classe de pouvoir contrôler les réactions de son corps. Toutefois, contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas une expression de pure admiration qui se dessina sur son visage, mais du dégoût. Oui, du dégoût. Perdait-elle de son talent ? Il allait falloir remédier à cela. Et mettre cet abruti dans son lit, aussi, afin de casser un nouveau duo. Tout un programme...

-Jared Cameron, se présenta soudain un bad boy qui semblait être au milieu de sa deuxième décennie tout en lui serrant la main avec énergie.

Manquant de peu de grimacer sous la force de sa poigne, elle le vit blêmir un peu lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui broyait littéralement les doigts. Car oui, les muscles ne faisaient pas le cerveau et il semblait avoir du mal à le comprendre.

Le pote qui se tenait à ses côtés s'écarta finalement de son ami avant de s'approcher de l'ancienne créature céleste. Il la regarda à peine, ses iris brunes brillant d'une sensation de supériorité mal contenue. Elle allait vite le faire redescendre sur Terre le coco.

-Et Paul Lahote, termina-t-il de façon méprisante.

Si le premier semblait être un farceur de première classe le deuxième, lui, semblait être un chieur de première zone. Car outre sa posture teintée d'une pointe de condescendance, ses traits abordaient une moue particulièrement contrariée. Ça ne devait être drôle de vivre à ses côtés tous les jours.

-Enchantée, Monsieur Lahote, répondit-elle toutefois avec une hypocrisie mal contenue.

Elle n'y pouvait rien si ce type lui donnait envie de se pendre ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il exultait d'une telle joie de vivre qu'à côté les Bisounours ressemblaient à des déprimés...

Les yeux de Paul la fixèrent avec intensité avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent en un rictus de pur mépris. Il fallait croire qu'elle était loin de faire l'unanimité chez les amérindiens... Une véritable honte pour elle. Avait-elle perdu de son charme factice ?

-Ne crois pas que ton petit jeu marchera sur nous, grogna le mécontent de service. L'amour qui nous lie à nos compagnes est bien plus pur que tu ne le seras jamais. Alors remballe tes filets car nous ne tomberons pas dedans.

Il passait au tutoiement ? Devait-elle en déduire que sa valeur avait chuté de manière exponentielle ?

-T'inquiète pas mon bichon, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te foutre dans mon lit. Tu peux garder ton caractère de merde pour toi et ta compagne, je m'en contrefous, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Mais si lui ne l'intéressait pas le cher Sam, en revanche, promettait d'être un défi intéressant. Réussirait-elle à le faire plier ?

-Où sont tes affaires ? demanda soudain Brady.

Et alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la rougeur intense qui envahissait le visage de Lahote. Venait-elle de déclarer la troisième guerre mondiale ?

-Va te calmer dehors, ordonna d'une voix sèche Uley tandis que le brun se mettait à trembler légèrement. Et quant à vous, miss Smith, ayant au moins l'intelligence de cesser de nous provoquer alors que nous sommes là pour vous aider à déménager.

Grand, beau, fort et autoritaire, il semblait qu'Angie allait pouvoir s'éclater prochainement. Car le poisson qu'elle comptait attraper était plutôt pas mal. Détournant finalement la tête, elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la récrimination qui lui avait été adressée avant de répondre à la question de Fuller.

-Les cartons sont empilés au fond du couloir.

Sitôt sa déclaration faite, elle leur montra l'endroit d'un vague mouvement de la main avant de poser ses fesses sur le canapé. Elle s'était déjà faite chier à tout ranger -façon de parler-, elle n'allait pas encore tout foutre dans la bagnole !

Les indiens la regardèrent étrangement, comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas de ses agissements extraordinairement logiques. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle était la perfection incarnée ?

-Vous vous dépêchez ? lança-t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient de la fixer.

Non, l'hôpital ne se foutait pas de la charité. Mais s'ils étaient là avec un but bien précis, autant qu'ils accomplissent leurs tâches, non ? Question de logique. Se moquant royalement du regard agacé que lui lançait le plus vieux de la bande, plus vieux mais au sex-appeal encore foutrement actif cependant, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone. Il était seize heures trente. Bientôt l'heure de prendre un rapide en-cas et de sortir en boîte pour dévergonder la populace mais aussi l'arnaquer et lui faire les poches. Enfin... Si elle avait le temps. Parce que ces changements précipités de domicile et de boulot avaient bouleversé ses plans pour la journée.

Brady, Sam et Jared secouèrent finalement la tête avant de saisir les cartons et de les placer correctement dans la voiture. Il fallait croire qu'ils s'étaient fait à l'idée de jouer à Dobby dans _Harry Potter_. Mais bon, les êtres humains n'étaient pas bons à grands choses d'autres de toute façon...

Lahote ne la supportant absolument pas et elle l'exécrant au plus haut point -elle aurait préféré passer sa journée avec le Léviathan, pour dire !-, il fut décidé qu'elle monterait avec Uley et Cameron dans la fourgonnette trois places tandis que Fuller et Bisounours Déprimé utiliseraient une vieille bagnole toute pourrie. Et si ces deux camarades ne l'aimaient pas, au moins ne firent-ils pas de remarques sarcastiques et malveillantes le long du trajet. Non pas que cela l'aurait touché, mais bon. Le silence était toujours préférable aux milliers d'inepties que sortait la race humaine en une fraction de seconde à peine.

-Nous y voilà, souffla Jared en sortant de l'engin avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à descendre.

Soulagée de ne plus se retrouver coincée entre deux blocs de roches en fusion, Angelina accepta la main tendue avec plaisir avant de sauter au sol. Laissant ses cils papillonner, elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de déclarer avec une douceur parfaitement factice :

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cameron. Il est rare de trouver de tels gentlemans de nos jours.

Hypocrite, elle ? Mais où êtes-vous allés chercher cette idée ?!

Détaillant finalement son environnement, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait en plein centre de la petite ville de Forks et que juste en face de l'automobile se trouvait une librairie aux doux tons de beige et de violet pastel. Douceur et bonheur semblaient régner en maîtres sur les lieux et la Déchue ne put empêcher ses traits d'afficher une moue furtive de dégoût. La joie dans tous les cœurs, ce n'était pas pour elle.

-Vous êtes finalement arrivée, miss Smith, déclara soudainement Emily en sortant de sa boutique. Mais venez, que je vous fasse visiter les lieux. Je suis sûre que ces grands garçons sauront se débrouiller tous seuls pour monter vos affaires !

Se rappelant avec vivacité de ce que la défigurée lui avait dit avant de partir, soit dit en passant une partie de la raison de son embauche, Angie songea que la belle savait vachement bien jouer la comédie. Parce que, il fallait l'avouer, elle réussissait parfaitement à faire comme si tout était normal. Mais la Déchue aussi savait y faire dans le mensonge.

-J'en suis aussi persuadée que vous, répondit-elle en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer.

Inclinant la tête dans sa direction, la femme de Sam lui fit rapidement signe de la rejoindre à l'intérieur. Ne laissant pas l'occasion filer, car après tout si la pluie s'était calmée pendant le trajet il continuait de faire froid, Angie acquiesça vivement avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le bâtiment.

Immédiatement, son odorat fut agressé par une odeur douce de fleurs. Son nez se retroussant, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser le fantôme d'un souvenir. Car cette odeur avait été sa préférée des millénaires durant, mais aussi Sa préférée. Il l'avait humée chaque jours tout en susurrant à son oreille des mots tendres d'amour. Il avait prétendu l'aimer tandis qu'elle brûlait de passion pour Lui mais Il avait fini par les trahir, elle et leur lien. À présent elle Le haïssait, tout comme elle exécrait chaque personne du Paradis. Ce n'était que des salops qui avaient dispersé son cœur aux quatre coins du monde, le semant au gré du vent et ne lui laissant aucune chance de résurrection.

-Vous allez bien ?

La voix était inquiète, ou tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'Angelina la perçut. Se tournant vers Emily, elle acquiesça rapidement avant de déclarer avec désinvolture :

-C'est l'odeur. Loin d'être ma préférée.

Le visage de la brune se détendit légèrement tandis qu'elle se mettait à sourire.

-Je peux la changer, ce n'est pas un problème. Préféreriez-vous de la vanille ou des agrumes ?

Secouant la tête, Angie refusa poliment avec un sourire parfaitement factice. Elle supporterait cette odeur car elle serait comme une piqûre de rappel : ne jamais accorder sa confiance.

-Ne vous biler pas, ça passe encore. Mais montrez-moi donc ce que vous vouliez me faire visiter.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La Uley lui montra rapidement la librairie dans ses moindres détails avant de l'informer des tâches qu'elle aurait à effectuer le lendemain : trier les livres par genre puis par le nom d'auteur -et cela par ordre alphabétique... Heureusement qu'elle connaissait ses lettres-. Ce sur quoi insista le plus Emily fut cependant la courtoisie qu'elle se devait d'afficher. "Le client est Roi", lui rappela-t-elle avec un regard sévère. Et bien soit, elle allait devoir faire jouer son hypocrisie à plein régime pour respecter les règles... Si elle les respectait. Parce qu'elle aimait bien l'idée de foutre le chaos. Le Léviathan serait fière d'elle à coup sûr. Étrange comme un ennemi ne vous paraissait plus si abjecte que ça lorsque vous chutiez vous aussi de votre piédestal.

-Oh et avant que j'oublie, se rappela soudain sa patronne. Puisque demain je ne suis pas là et que ce n'était absolument pas prévu, j'ai demandé à un ami de passer pour vous aider à tenir la boutique. Vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré, il s'agit de Embry. Il n'a pas pu aider dans le déménagement car... il avait des choses à faire dirons-nous. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait arriver demain matin vers huit heures cinquante. Soyez aimable avec lui, il vient encore de subir une défaite amoureuse.

Encore ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il les collectionnait ? Enfin, s'il était un vraiment malheureux en amour, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait une croix sur les mecs, sauf en ce qui concernait le sexe et les coups bas. Et elle aussi avait eu le chic pour tomber sur un connard. Alors à part le déprimer davantage elle n'allait pas avoir beaucoup d'influence. En plus, elle ne faisait pas dans le dépressif et le célibataire. Quant à l'amabilité... Et bien jouer l'hypocrite un peu plus ou un peu moins ne faisait pas grande différence.

-Compris, souffla-t-elle en balayant de façon imaginaire la remarque d'un mouvement de la main.

La défigurée se mit à sourire légèrement avant de la guider vers un escalier. Elles montèrent un étage et alors qu'elles arrivaient devant une porte et que la brune introduisait la clé dans la serrure, celle-ci se tourna rapidement vers la Déchue avant de lancer :

-On pourrait peut-être commencer à se tutoyer. Nous allons devoir nous supporter une bonne partie de la journée, alors pourquoi rester si formelles ?

Hochant rapidement la tête, elle suivit l'amérindienne lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans l'appartement. Ce dernier avait beau être petit il n'en restait pas moins assez spacieux, sûrement dû à l'agencement très bien pensé. Les murs blancs lui offraient la possibilité de décorer les pièces à son goût, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas mais en avoir le pouvoir était assez sympa.

-Alors, cela te plaît-il ? la questionna Uley en observant les expressions de son faciès.

-C'est sympa, admit avec réticence Angelina.

C'était la vérité, mais montrer une véritable émotion n'était pas dans ses habitudes. On devenait bien trop manipulables par la suite.

À peine avait-elle fini de parler que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer les quatre mecs d'un peu plus tôt ainsi qu'un petit nouveau et une femme aussi grande que le reste de la compagnie.

-Seth, bouge ton cul, grogna d'ailleurs la seule personne féminine de cette secte sous stéroïdes en poussant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Ce dernier pesta, injuriant les deux cartons qu'il portait et qui étaient soit-disant trop volumineux et difficilement maniables.

Retenant difficilement un rire amusé, véritablement divertie pour la première fois depuis sa Chute, elle remarqua sans peine le sourire qui ornait chacune des lèvres présentes.

-Besoin d'un coup de main le puceau ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas.

-C'est bon, merci. Mais pour ta gouverne je ne suis plus puceau. Un beau mec comme moi ? Sans façon. Je fais des ravages avec mon corps d'Apollon et les belles que j'ai réussi à séduire m'ont même...

S'il lui était difficile de voir le visage de la jeune femme à cause du carton qu'elle transportait, elle réussit sans peine à apercevoir sa grimace.

-Ta gueule, Seth, le coupa-t-elle vivement. J'ai pas envie d'entendre le récit des ébats sexuels de mon frangin. Sinon la prochaine fois je te montre les miens, et je suis sûre que ne tu ne veux pas que cela arrive.

Un sourire franche aux lèvres, elle les vit finalement poser les cartons dans le salon. C'est alors qu'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention la tilta :

-Montre ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Façon de parler, grogna la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'elle disait était une pure évidence. Lui raconter tous les détails, quoi.

OK. Pigé. Plus besoin de lui faire un exposé. Mais ça restait bizarre d'employer ce verbe. Finissant par hocher la tête, elle demanda calmement :

-Je suppose que vous savez qui je suis mais vous, vous êtes qui ?

-Leah Clearwater, souffla-t-elle assez sèchement. Et mon frangin Seth.

Oh... Une jeune femme au caractère de merde elle aussi ! Mais elles allaient bien s'entendre ! Angelina en était sûre, ça allait être marrant de la côtoyer.

-Leah, grogna Sam comme une réprimande.

Cette dernière le fixa avec un air de défi et la Déchue comprit qu'il y avait toute une histoire derrière. La belle semblait avoir une foule de ressentiments pour les Uley, même si elle le cachait. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens...

-Des gâteaux ? demanda soudain Emily en montrant un panier qui reposait sur la table du salon.

Les avait-elle faits pendant la journée ou la veille ? Et où avait-elle trouvé le temps de les confectionner ?

-Toujours partant, Mily, tu le sais ! s'amusa Brady en piochant dans le panier et en gobant tout rond un sablé.

-Laisse-en pour tes frères, le rouspéta Jared en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête avant de lui même en manger un.

La suite fut beaucoup plus détendue, même si aucun d'entre eux ne resta longtemps. Il fallait aussi dire que même si Angie était contente de l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté elle ne le montra pas et les vira rapidement de chez elle, arguant avoir du boulot à faire et des cartons à ranger. Son manque de bonne manière fit lever les yeux au ciel à un peu tout le monde -dommage pour eux Dieu ne répondait jamais-, mais ils finirent tous par partir sans la moindre protestation. Fallait-il croire que sa compagnie était si détestable ? Non, la Déchue était sûre de son charme.

Plaçant donc son bac en plastique dans la salle de bain, elle se maudit pour avoir oublié sa bouffe dans son ancien domicile avant de se rendre compte que les placards et le frigo regorgeaient de victuailles. Appréciant un tout petit peu cette attention, elle finit par se convaincre que c'était par intérêt avant de manger un morceau.

Elle termina sa journée en triant le linge propre et le linge sale. Elle rangea le propre en maudissant une nouvelle fois la perte de certains de ses dons avant de foutre le sale dans la machine. Regardant tous les boutons, Angelina finit par en presser un au hasard.

En espérant qu'il s'agissait du bon.

* * *

 **Et alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	4. Past memories

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord devrai-je m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai été très occupée ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je ne sais trop quoi en penser. Oh, juste pour informations, les choses en italiques sont des souvenirs, des rêves. Vous voilà prévenus !_

 _Disclaimer_ : La fabuleuse histoire de  Twilight ne m'appartient pas encore, mais se trouve plutôt être la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Angelina a obtenu le boulot dans la librairie. Sam, Paul, Jared et Brady l'aide à déménager pour un studio qui se trouve au dessus du lieu de son futur travail. La déchue se fixe aussi un objectif : séduire le cher Sam et détruire son couple avec Emily. Pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir évidemment ! On entend un peu parler d'un fameux Lui qui l'aurait trahie, et on comprend qu'elle lui en veut beaucouuuuuup. Nous voilà donc avec une Angelina qui a déménagé et qui a rencontré une petite partie de la meute. Et voici la suite !

 **Réponses :**

 _Julie_ : Voici la suite ! Vu que j'ai bien mis presque trois semaines, je ne sais pas si tu auras abandonné ou pas, mais si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère que cela te plaira ! Passe une bonne semaine et bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Past memories.**_

 _"-Camaëlle !_

 _Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds et à la robe rose pâle courrait dans une clairière, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage enfantin. Elle avait à peine huit ans mais possédait déjà une intelligence peu commune. C'était elle qui avait prié pour que le Ciel vienne en aide au village de Forks après s'être aperçue que le Pasteur du coin n'était pas vraiment humain._

 _-Bonjour petite Katherina, souffla une magnifique jeune femme en observant l'arrivante._

 _Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclaient doucement autour de ses épaules et son visage exprimait une douceur peu commune. Gentillesse toutefois trahie par deux perles d'un bleu glacial qui démontraient sans aucun doute sa dangerosité. Elle n'était pas faible et naïve, quoiqu'en dise sa nature et son apparence. Le plus étrange chez elle restait toutefois ses longues ailes au plumage duveteux. Elle n'était certainement pas humaine._

 _-Il est mort ? demanda l'enfant en mordant une de ses lèvres._

 _S'approchant de la fillette, l'ange se baissa pour être à sa hauteur avant de poser délicatement la paume de l'une de ses mains sur son visage. Il était étonnant de songer à quel point elle s'était attachée à cette gamine alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu. Mais le côté frondeur et honnête de la petite lui avait de suite plu. À cette époque où les femmes ne valaient guère plus qu'un animal de compagnie et où elles ne possédaient presque aucun droit, il était agréable de rencontrer des personnes qui réussissaient à briser ces codes sociales. En espérant que l'âge ne lui donnerait pas l'envie de s'assagir. Le monde avait besoin de futurs femmes comme elle pour évoluer._

 _-J'ai tué le démon, acquiesça-t-elle. Ton village n'a plu à craindre son influence._

 _Car c'était cette archange qui avait été dépêchée sur les lieux suite à la prière de Katherina. Et comme toujours, elle avait fait son devoir en protégeant l'humanité. Mais à présent que l'heure du départ avait sonné elle devait faire ses adieux à l'enfant. Et malgré ses nombreux millénaires, cette tâche lui semblait toujours aussi ardue._

 _-Je pars, annonça-t-elle doucement en fermant brièvement les yeux. Tu ne me reverras pas._

 _Le visage de la petite se statufia avant que ses prunelles ne se mettent à briller, remplies de larmes muettes. Le cœur de l'ange se serra un bref instant avant qu'elle n'enlace furtivement la fillette. Il lui était difficile de résister à la tristesse d'autrui. Très certainement la conséquence de ses gènes célestes._

 _-Ne pleure pas, souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front. Tu es forte et tu le montreras au reste du monde._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! souffla Katherina en laissant une perle salée rouler le long de sa joue. Tu es mon amie !_

 _Amies ? Oui, elles l'étaient peut-être. Un peu au moins. Car avant de tuer le prêtre Camaëlle avait évalué les risques que présentait la créature infernale pour la société, et cela pendant près de deux bons mois. Elle avait dès lors fait la rencontre de la jeune Millers, appris son attachement pour le jeune Gregor Swan et était restée avec elle la plupart du temps. L'archange était probablement aussi la première personne qui avait apprécié la petite à sa juste valeur et qui avait été présente pour elle, ses parents l'abandonnant sans regrets aux mains d'une gouvernante acariâtre._

 _Posant délicatement une de ses mains sur la pierre qui lui servait de pendentif, elle hésita quelques instants avant de savoir quoi faire. Brisant le saphir en deux d'un mouvement brusque et sec, elle en tendit un bout à la gamine qui le récupéra avec fascination même si son visage gardait un air triste._

 _-Garde toujours cette pierre sur toi, déclara l'ange en laissant un doux sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Si un jour tu devais courir un grave danger j'en serai immédiatement informée et je viendrai t'aider. Transmets ce morceau d'artefact à tes futurs enfants et à eux seuls. Seul ton sang pourra profiter du pouvoir de ce saphir._

 _Le visage de la jeune Millers se fit grave et malgré ses huit années il apparaissait clairement qu'elle comprenait l'importance de ce que venait de lui confier l'archange. Ce n'était pas un présent anodin et elles le savaient._

 _Le vent léger se mit soudain à tourner et des bruits leur parvinrent de derrière les arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Se figeant, Camaëlle se prépara à faire apparaître sa lame d'argent jusqu'à ce qu'une forme n'émerge. Grand et imposant, peu vêtu malgré la fraîcheur de ce début de printemps, un indien venait d'apparaître. Son torse nu laissait entrevoir sa puissante musculature et ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage dur._

 _-Dame Camaëlle, Miss Katherina, les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire._

 _-Chayton Aetara, l'accueillit l'archange avec bonne humeur avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Ne deviez-vous pas surveiller votre territoire avec vos frères ?_

 _Le visage de l'amérindien se fit un peu coupable avant qu'il ne se défende :_

 _-J'ai appris que vous partiez et je tenais à vous saluer une dernière fois. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour mon peuple._

 _Oui, elle avait fait. Elle les avait défendu lorsque des Blancs avaient voulu les éliminer et avait réussi à faire changer les mœurs de plusieurs personnes. Et plus que cela, même, elle les avait aidés à placer des protections autour de leurs lieux de vie._

 _-Votre peuple et le mien avaient noué une alliance du temps de Kaheleha, déclara-t-elle simplement. Vous protégez les Hommes des buveurs de sang et nous nous engageons à répondre à votre appel si vous êtes en difficulté. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir tout comme vous ne faîtes que le vôtre en veillant sur vos terres._

 _L'homme, qui avait bien huit décennies mais qui semblait toujours aussi jeune, inclina doucement la tête dans sa direction, exprimant par là la reconnaissance de ses actes et paroles. Mais cela avait toujours était ainsi : Anges et Gardiens se comprenaient facilement._

 _-Prenez soin de la petite Millers, souffla Camaëlle en le priant du regard._

 _D'abord surpris par sa requête, le loup se mit à sourire en posant un main sur son cœur. Il le ferait, de cela l'être céleste en était certaine. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer une dernière fois, l'archange les contempla longuement avant de déclarer doucement :_

 _-Je ne vous oublierai pas. Au revoir, mes amis._

 _La dernière chose qu'ils purent apercevoir d'elle fut la couleur rouge de sa longue robe."_

Ce fut un son proprement strident et insupportable qui la réveilla. Grimaçant en frappant l'appareil suicidaire, elle l'entendit se fracasser au sol. Il y eut un étrange bruit de casse avant que l'engin ne cesse sa torture. Un réveil venait d'être assassiné, brisé par une sanguinaire mal lunée.

Poussant un long gémissement, déjà découragée à l'idée de la journée de travail qui l'attendait, Angelina finit par grommeler avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone survivant de sa mauvaise humeur. Il était huit heures et quart. D'ici quarante-cinq minutes le malheureux en amour allait débarquer pour lui filer un coup de main avec la librairie. En espérant qu'il n'allait pas se lamenter toute cette foutue journée car elle n'allait pas pouvoir supporter un dépressif.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et s'étirant comme un chat, elle finit par sauter hors de son lit avant de se diriger vers son placard. Y restant quelques instants, elle se demanda quoi porter. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle risquait de croiser Sam et devait en conséquence être à son avantage pour le séduire, mais elle devait aussi arborer un look qui lui plairait. Puisqu'il semblait qu'il n'aimait pas les filles faciles et vulgaires, elle se résolut à prendre un simple slim bleu foncé qu'elle agrémenta d'une chemise rouge à carreaux. Aujourd'hui, elle serait une campagnarde stylisée. Pêchant au passage des sous-vêtements dans un carton qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de défaire, elle se dépêcha vers la salle de bain. On ne séduisait personne en sentant le poisson pas frais.

Abandonnant sa nuisette au sol, elle entra sous la douche avant d'ouvrir le robinet à son maximum et de profiter d'un jet délicieusement puissant et brûlant. Sa peau se mit à rougir mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se contenta simplement de se savonner le corps et les cheveux avant de finalement sortir avec regrets une fois sa tâche terminée. Elle ne pouvait pas squatter la salle de bain toute une vie, surtout que la sienne était foutrement longue. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

Se postant devant le miroir embué, elle sécha sa longue chevelure avant de faire de même avec son corps. Cela fait, elle essuya la vitre du dit miroir et s'observa d'un œil critique. Sa peau blanche brillait d'une lumière très douce et discrète mais sa pâleur naturelle ne lui donnait en aucun cas un air maladif. Cela la faisait juste ressembler à une délicate poupée de porcelaine. Mais une poupée difficile à briser toutefois. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, quant à eux, étaient empreints de diverses émotions allant du défaitisme, passant par la colère, contournant la tristesse et atterrissant finalement chez l'amertume. Car si elle avait peut-être mérité sa Chute, les abrutis célestes auraient dû lui demander la raison derrière ses actes. Mais ils s'étaient contentés de juger sans savoir, comme toujours. Mais comment ne pas sévèrement juger une meurtrière ?

La colère et la haine rugissant au fond d'elle-même, elle abattit un de ses poings sur le lavabo en céramique avant de gémir en le voyant se fissurer. Elle aurait à expliquer cet incident. Secouant sa main légèrement endolorie, elle regarda ses phalanges. Aucune trace ne pouvait prouver qu'elle avait craqué. Mais c'était toujours ainsi de toute façon : elle avait chu, elle avait perdu de nombreux pouvoirs, mais elle restait une créature surnaturelle. Elle n'était pas une humaine faiblarde. Elle restait forte et immortelle, même privée de ses ailes.

Un de ses doigts se mit à tracer délicatement le contour d'une cicatrice presque invisible sur son épaule gauche. Souvenir d'une lutte particulièrement féroce avec un démon supérieur. Il ne l'avait pas loupée mais elle non plus : il était mort sous sa lame.

Terminant son inspection en se retournant de trois quarts, elle grimaça en admirant ses cicatrices les plus affreuses. Dans son dos, sur chacune de ses omoplates, se tenaient deux longues boursouflures obliques d'une couleur rosâtre peu engageante. Il s'agissait de l'emplacement exacte de ses anciennes ailes, là où la partie la plus importante d'elle-même s'était accrochée à son être, où ce qui faisait son identité avait trouvé son origine. Les ailes d'un ange étaient plus qu'un simple moyen de locomotion, elles étaient l'essence même de l'individu. Elles représentaient son statut, ses pouvoirs, son âme. Perdre ses ailes c'était perdre une partie vitale de soi. Angelina savait qu'elle aurait pu les récupérer en devenant un démon, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle n'avait peut-être plus de morale, mais elle refusait de tomber aussi bas. Jamais elle ne baiserait les pieds d'un être aussi salop que Lucifer lui-même. C'est une question de principe fondamental.

Tâchant de se changer les idées en s'aspergeant de l'eau froide sur le visage, elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant que son visage ne prenne une expression de pure détermination. Le temps des pleurs et les lamentations était fini, son portrait d'aujourd'hui étant celle d'une femme nouvelle qui faisait ce qui lui plaisait au moment où elle le voulait. Elle n'avait plus de barrières, plus de limites et malgré sa condamnation elle ne pouvait être plus libre de son destin. C'était elle qui choisissait ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle ferait, et puisqu'elle avait décidé de séduire ce cher Sam alors elle s'y emploierait. Elle userait de stratagèmes, se montrerait fourbe et hypocrite mais elle atteindrait son but. Elle lorsqu'elle aurait terminé la mission qu'elle s'était elle-même confiée elle s'attaquerait à autre chose. Parce qu'elle était libre et que rien ne lui résistait.

Finissant par se vêtir des habits qu'elle avait choisi, elle serra rapidement son pendentif dans sa main. L'éclat de saphir était accroché à une délicate chaîne en or. Un individu dans Forks en possédait un autre éclat mais elle ne savait pas qui. Son seul savoir étant qu'il s'agissait d'un descendant ou d'une descendante de Katherina, la première propriétaire du bijou. Et cette curiosité qui la poussait à découvrir de qui il s'agissait était probablement l'une des raisons qui l'avaient elle-même poussée à s'installer à l'endroit le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis. Elle avait vraiment eu des idées bizarres lorsqu'elle était encore un ange, songea-t-elle avec un certain amusement. Et cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer avec sa nouvelle condition.

Se brossant sommairement les cheveux car ayant décidé de rester le plus naturelle possible, la Déchue termina sa préparation par un trait d'eye-liner ainsi qu'une touche de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle allait devoir passer pour une innocente attirante si elle voulait avoir une chance de faire tomber Uley dans ses filets. Parce que la veille il lui avait bien fait comprendre que les petites pouffes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Finissant son boulot en se parfumant légèrement, elle fila rapidement à la cuisine avant de prendre son indispensable café. Travailler était déjà assez dur, elle n'allait pas en plus se punir en ne buvant pas sa tasse qui contenait un liquide aussi précieux que le Saint Graal lui-même. Grignotant deux biscuits qu'elle attrapa dans le panier qu'Emily avait abandonné là la veille, elle grogna en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone : huit heures quarante-six. Son calvaire ne tarderait pas à commencer.

Abandonnant sa tasse vide dans l'évier, elle se rendit dans la petite buanderie pour regarder la machine à laver. Le linge avait fini d'être lavé mais Angelina ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état elle allait le retrouver. Croisant finalement les doigts, elle soupira de soulagement en comprenant que le résultat n'était pas si mal. Certes ses vêtements blancs n'étaient plus si blancs que ça et variaient du gris au bleu, mais pour le reste ça passait encore. Transvasant le tout dans le sèche-linge, elle fit comme la veille et appuya sur un bouton au hasard, tâchant de le mémoriser. Si c'était le bon elle referait la même chose et si c'était le mauvais elle en testerait un autre. Aussi simple que cela.

Enfilant ses bottines en peau de daim sans talons, elle ne descendit que lorsque son écran de téléphone afficha neuf heures pile. Elle allait travailler, ce n'était pas pour être en avance ! Sortant de son appartement, elle fut surprise en constatant que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là. S'agissait-il du malheureux Embry ? Non. Elle reconnut en revanche l'arrivant lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Odeur de musc et de chèvre-feuille. Il s'agissait de Sam Uley, sa proie.

-Bonjour Sam, souffla-t-elle d'un ton doucereux en s'approchant dans son dos. Bien dormi ?

Son visage avait retrouvé un masque parfait d'innocence pure et ses joues arborait une teinte de rouge peu développée. Elle était une gentille bonne femme un peu timide, ou tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle voulait se présenter à lui aujourd'hui.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il après l'avoir regardée attentivement quelques secondes.

Souriant doucement et de façon tout à fait désintéressée, ou tout du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle voulait donner, elle répondit doucement :

-J'en suis ravie.

Baissant rapidement les yeux au sol, elle se dirigea vers des cartons. Observant le premier livre, elle le rangea dans la catégorie des recueils de poésies avant de se saisir d'un autre. L'expression faciale ne faisait pas tout, c'était toute son attitude qui rentrait en ligne de compte dans la séduction. Et puisqu'il avait déjà une mauvaise image d'elle, elle devait redorer sa façon de penser. Elle serait pour lui une douce sucrerie qui ne rechignerait pas devant le travail. Oui... Tout son inverse naturel en fait.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit soudain sur un amérindien au corps tout à fait désirable. Grand et musclé, de nombreux mecs devaient le jalouser. L'observant attentivement, elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient coupés courts comme les autres mais que contrairement au troupeau qui s'était tenu devant elle la veille et au mari d'Emily qui était encore présent, il était correctement vêtu. Certes il ne portait qu'un simple jean et un t-shirt un peu vieillot, mais le simple short était aux abonnés "absent". Comme quoi il devait avoir plus de jugeote que les autres.

-T'avais juste plus d'huile, Sam ! s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant les mains avec un vieux chiffon. J'en ai remis, nettoyé un peu le circuit et c'est bon. Le pick-up est comme neuf.

Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, s'amusa Angelina. Quittant finalement sa position accroupie, elle laissa un sourire de pure politesse se dessiner sur son visage. Il devait s'agir du type qui l'aiderait pour son premier jour de boulot.

Lorsqu'il la remarqua, la première chose qu'il fit fut de la détailler des pieds à la tête. Observant son look de la journée, il émit un léger sourire appréciateur qui ravit la Déchue. Elle avait sûrement bien géré son style vestimentaire pour aujourd'hui. L'observant elle aussi, elle eut la surprise de le voir se figer et pâlir un peu lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Ne pouvant au départ détaché son regard du beau spécimen masculin, Angelina songea qu'il avait vraiment des belles prunelles. Brunes tachetées d'ambre, elles étaient peu communes mais en même temps terriblement attrayantes. Passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière presque inconsciente, elle finit par se détourner. Il serait peut-être son futur quatre-heures lorsqu'elle aurait fini de faire ployer Sam.

-Embry Call, se présenta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en lui tendant la main.

Se demandant combien de microbes devait contenir sa patte, l'ex ange finit tout de même par la lui serrer. Frissonnant tout en sentant la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne, elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Qu'avaient donc ces Quileutes à être des chauffages ambulants ?

-Je m'en doutais, avoua-t-elle. Quant à moi je suis Angelina Smith, mais je préfère Angie. Plus court et moins chiant à prononcer.

Au moins restait-elle toujours honnête. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du petit ami de la libraire, la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il regardait étrangement le nouveau venu et que sa tête ne cessait de faire des va-et-viens entre lui et elle-même. Avait-elle commencé à planter la graine de la jalousie ? Ce serait tellement génial ! Enfin... Génial, mais improbable.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Angie, souffla-t-il alors en lui sortant un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les acteurs des pub pour dentifrice.

La façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle était un soleil en pleine journée pluvieuse, la fit grimacer. C'était un peu guimauve et la guimauve c'était collant et elle n'appréciait pas tellement ça. Non, elle aimait plutôt la force brute et les défis.

-Moi de même, souffla-t-elle avec hypocrisie en laissant un sourire absolument faux recouvrir ses lèvres.

Sauf que le type n'avait pas dû s'apercevoir qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule car il lui adressa à son tour un nouveau sourire sincère. Inclinant doucement la tête vers lui, elle entreprit de continuer de ranger les bouquins correctement. Pratiquement au même instant il lui proposa de l'aide. Et si Angelina était ravie de ne pas avoir à trop travailler, elle se demanda un instant si un nouveau chewing-gum avait élu domicile sous sa chaussure. En espérant qu'il serait plus appréciable qu'une guimauve, parce que son physique d'Appollon lui donnait envie de s'amuser.

 **Alors, une review ? Je ne mords pas et je réponds toujours !**


	5. Matinée mouvementée

_Coucou ! Après deux semaines voici la suite ! Elle était écrite mais je n'ai pas pu la publier avant, navrée ! :)_

 _PS : C'est mon anniversaire mercredi ! 18 ans, ça se fête non ?_

 _Disclaimer :_ Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Tous les droits lui sont réservés. Seuls mes personnages et mon intrigue m'appartiennent.

 _Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

Angelina s'est donc réveillée pour son premier jour de boulot à la librairie de Emily, a fait coucou à Sam et a fait la rencontre de Embry qui s'est imprégné d'elle. Tout va pour le mieux puisque Angelina n'a absolument rien capté de ce qui avait pu se passer. On voit aussi un de ses souvenir : le jour où elle a offert une partie de son pendentif à Katherina Millers. Je vous offre de relire vous-même cette partie si vous ne vous en souvenez plus ! = )

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

Julie : Coucou ! Embry va galérer c'est sûr... Mais vu le caractère de la belle, c'est logique ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi. Je n'ai mis que deux semaines au lieu d'une, et c'est seulement parce que je n'avais pas la possibilité de publier avant ! : ) Passe une bonne fin de weekend et une bonne semaine. À plus et merci pour ton commentaire !

Archangel : Hello ! La suite aura mis deux semaines pour voir le jour ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Angie et son caractère de crotte donc si elle te plaît je suis ravie. J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant ! Bien à toi.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Une matinée mouvementée...**_

Une fois Sam parti, Angelina s'était remise à trier les livres. Si elle agissait bien, Embry pourrait en toucher un mot à Uley et elle entrerait peut-être dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle apprécia toutefois l'aide de Call lorsque celui-ci la proposa et lui offrit un sourire en échange. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'affectionnait, mais elle devait se montrer agréable afin qu'il ait une bonne image d'elle et que la vision des autres sur sa personne change. C'était assez hypocrite, mais elle n'était pas connue pour sa franchise. Ou tout du moins elle ne l'était plus.

Ils n'échangèrent pas grand chose comme parole, peut-être parce que niveau conversation Angelina était aussi bavarde qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si elle n'avait rien à dire. Ou tout du moins si elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout. Elle s'imaginait déjà résumer sa vie : "Salut. Alors j'ai six mille ans, j'étais une archange et mon nom céleste était Camaëlle mais je l'ai changé en Angelina pour faire chier le Paradis. J'ai eu une relation avec un autre ange pendant près de quatre mille ans aussi, mais c'est terminé à présent. Oh, figure-toi que j'ai été déchue il y a peu de temps. Lapidation en place publique et tout... Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de très très vilain, mais je paris que ça ne t'intéresse pas alors je ne vais pas développer. Sinon je sais des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir et c'est la merde parce que du coup des enculés veulent m'ôter la tête. Pas facile de gérer le tout mais on finit par s'y faire, surtout lorsqu'on ne tient plus tant que ça à la vie. Tiens, j'ai failli oublier : des vampires travaillent pour moi et font tout ce que je leur demande même s'ils ont un caractère de merde. Ils jouent un peu le rôle d'espions et de détectives privés. C'est pratique, tu avoueras. Oh, et j'ai pour but de mettre Sam dans mon lit. Tu seras peut-être le prochain sur la liste. Ça te dérange ?". Il était étonnamment facile de deviner que cela la conduirait à l'hôpital psychiatrique à coup sûr et que le grabuge qui en ressortirait serait des plus conséquents. Une chose qu'aurait approuvé le Léviathan, ou Lévy pour les intimes.

Le premier client arriva à dix heures, et la Déchue s'en étonna. Pourquoi la librairie devenait-elle fonctionnelle aussi tard ? Y avait-il eu une fête la veille et dont elle ignorait l'existence ? Laissant finalement un sourire absolument faux recouvrir ses lèvres, elle alla à sa rencontre. Faire un bon accueil à cette personne lui vaudrait peut-être quelques points sur sa carte "Valeur de Angelina". Elle fut assez surprise de voir l'Apollon la suivre, mais elle haussa mentalement les épaules. Il tenait sûrement à surveiller ses agissements et à la corriger si elle se plantait. Parce qu'il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas connue dans Forks pour son respect des règles et des personnes. Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si les gens lui donnaient envie de se pendre ! Enfin... Elle allait faire un effort aujourd'hui. Sa relation avec Sam dépendant très certainement de ses actes.

-Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? lança-t-elle avec une bonne humeur factice.

D'abord surpris d'apercevoir la jeune femme, le sexagénaire à l'air assez sérieux se mit à la détailler d'un œil critique, ses prunelles marrons pleines de contrariété. Elle le vit ainsi inspecter chaque partie de sa personne, que ce soit ses vêtements, ses godasses et même sa coiffure. Mais plus qu'une simple inspection, il semblait qu'il la jaugeait et que son opinion sur elle était déjà faite. Or cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment l'air positive.

Serrant ses poings en relevant la tête, franchement agacée par la façon dont le vieux débris se comportait et la regardait, elle se mordit assez fort la lèvre inférieure en l'entendant grogner :

-Emily n'est pas là ?

Pouvait-elle l'étouffer en lui faisant avaler un bouquin puis en le noyant dans l'évier de sa cuisine ? Oui ? Mais c'était formidable ! Mais avant d'avoir pu mettre sa pensée à exécution, elle sentit une main chaude se poser doucement sur son épaule et la serrer, comme pour lui insuffler un minimum de courage. Mais ce n'était pas tant de courage dont elle avait besoin, mais plutôt de patience. Parce que si ce crétin restait dans les parages, il risquait de ne pas voir un autre soleil se lever... Ou tout du moins une journée. Parce que le Soleil avait tendance à être aux abonnés "absents" en ce moment.

-Emily n'est pas là, déclara Embry d'une voix dure en reprenant les paroles de l'homme. Je crains que vous ne deviez traiter avec nous, Monsieur Young.

Ce qui sembla fortement déplaire au vieux con si Angelina se fiait à l'air mécontent qui se peignit sur le visage du sexagénaire. Mais, enfin, elle n'était pas responsable de sa mauvaise réputation tout de même ! Et puis il aurait au moins pu faire un effort. Elle avait fait partie des sept anges qui se tenaient devant Dieu et qui recevaient ses ordres directs ! Il se trouvait donc devant une célébrité très importante et aurait dû lui baiser les pieds plutôt que de l'insulter à mi-mots. Enfin... On ne pouvait pas demander à tout le monde de posséder un minimum d'intelligence.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle assez sèchement en essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa mauvaise humeur. On peut vous aider ?

Les lèvres du vieux se pincèrent en une fine ligne de mépris, mais elle s'en moqua royalement. Qu'il pense ce qu'il voulait sur elle, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle valait. Et même une montagne d'or serait bien en deçà de son mérite. Elle avait sauvé le monde après tout.

-Je suis venu pour acheter un livre à ma petite fille. C'est son anniversaire dimanche.

OK. Il avait définitivement perdu la boule. On n'offrait pas un bouquin à une gosse, merde ! Une poupée, un mini camion ou même des faux outils pour massacrer les meubles de maman et papa ça passaient, mais un livre ? C'était de la cruauté gratuite !

-Vous savez ce qu'elle aime ? demanda Angelina en bâillant copieusement.

Pas sa faute si elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait largement pas assez dormi. Et puis il fallait dire que le vioc l'emmerdait à un point difficilement imaginable. Était-il né con ou l'était-il devenu ? Une question très intéressante et dont la pertinence n'était pas négligeable.

-Elle aime tout ce qui est fantastique, siffla le papi. Mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de m'aider je reviendrai à un autre moment. Je ne comprends pas comment ma fille a pu engagé une femme telle que vous.

Embry sembla prêt à répliquer quelque chose de cuisant mais un regard de la part de la Déchue suffit à le faire taire. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de férocité et elle semblait prête à bouffer tout cru cet imbécile. Mais en six mille ans d'expérience elle avait eu intérêt à acquérir un certain caractère pour ne pas se faire étriper lors du premier conflit venu. Quoique. Les événements récents de sa vie avaient bien aidé cette transformation en profondeur. Pas sûr qu'elle aurait changé aussi drastiquement si elle était restée au Paradis. Il était après tout bien connu que les anges étaient des hypocrites à deux balles et dont la débile attitude atteignait des sommets.

-Votre fille ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Emily ?

-Non, la poissonnière du coin, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira le long des lèvres d'Angie avant qu'elle ne riposte avec un plaisir non feint.

-Oh, je voulais juste m'en assurer. À la vue de votre stupidité affligeante j'ai fini par me demander si la démence ne vous avait pas atteint. Dommage, il semble que non. Ce qui ne laisse plus qu'une explication : vous êtes naturellement con. Tant pis pour vous, il n'y a pas de remède possible. Vous êtes condamné à rester débile. Quant au pourquoi du comment sachez que je l'ignore. Mais sachez aussi que je m'en fous complet. Il doit certainement lui manquer une case mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis une mauvaise employée ? Oh putain oui ! Mais elle était au courant quand elle m'a engagée, elle sait ce dans quoi elle a foutu les pieds. Maintenant pour votre petite fille je vous conseillerai _Gregor - La Prophétie du Gris_ de Suzanne Collins. C'est marrant, il y a des rats, des chauves-souris et des cafards géants. Elle rira bien et au moins elle ne sera pas condamnée à lire une foutue encyclopédie.

Le visage du père de Uley était passé de blanc crème à un rouge soutenu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle s'en foutait royalement. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça car cet incident allait très certainement lui faire perdre de nouveaux points aux côtés de Sam. Mais si elle avait promis de jouer l'hypocrite, elle ne courberait pas la tête face à un crétin. Un credo qu'elle comptait bien respecter jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait un caractère de merde et ce n'était pas pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Et ça vous fera seize dollars, termina-t-elle en saisissant le bouquin et en se plaçant derrière la caisse.

La haine qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit davantage sourire mais elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de ne rien montrer. Elle dut réussir sa mission avec une certaine relativité car il semblait que le vieux Young allait l'étriper tandis que Call la regardait avec fascination. C'était plutôt marrant.

-Bon, vous payez ? demanda-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux l'imbécile. J'ai pas toute la journée, moi !

Se foutait-elle de sa gueule ? Mais certainement ! Et c'était tellement jouissif qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de refaire la même chose avec le prochain client.

L'air d'être à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête, le vioc sortit tout de même l'argent avant de ramasser le livre et de s'en aller sans dire un mot. Il semblait qu'il n'avait rien à rétorquer et cela amusa Angelina. Elle venait de moucher une autre personne. À croire qu'elle allait en faire son métier. Se tournant finalement vers son camarade de la journée, elle lui lança un regard faussement sévère avant de lui demander avec une certaine touche de taquinerie :

-Alors ? Vous n'avez même pas aidé une belle, séduisante et innocente jeune femme en détresse ? Vous m'avez carrément laissée affronter un dragon. Sympa la galanterie... Je vais peut-être vous offrir des cours pour réparer cette terrible erreur. Baisez-moi donc les pieds pour vous faire pardonner, mécréant !

Oui, cette affrontement l'avait définitivement mise de bonne humeur. Il ne manquait plus que la venue d'une femme dont le mari l'avait trompée avec elle et ce serait plus que certainement sa meilleure journée depuis un bail.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'indien avant qu'il ne réplique avec une certaine ironie :

-Il me semblait pourtant à la vue de votre regard sévère sur ma personne, ma Dame, que vous ne souhaitiez aucunement mon aide. Par ailleurs j'ai pu constater avec fort amusement que vous aviez la situation bien en main. Votre caractère et vos actes sont définitivement à la hauteur de votre réputation.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres et franchement divertie, elle déclara avec ironie :

-Oh mon bon Monsieur ! Votre sollicitude et votre soucis de ma personne me touchent ! J'ose toutefois espérer que ce n'est pas tant ma beauté qui vous exalte et qui vous donne envie de m'admirer car oh Sainte Mère, oh Cieux du Paradis, oh Parques invincibles, me voilà qui serais bien pourvue avec un nouveau chewing-gum collé à ma chaussure ! Donnez-moi donc une brosse Dieux sans morale, que je puisse m'en délivrer !

Un immense éclat de rire lui répondit avant que le visage de l'amérindien ne se mette à porter un rictus embêté. Intriguée, le Déchue leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je suis vraiment un chewing-gum ? demanda le collant avec une certaine inquiétude.

Absolument ravie de lui causer du soucis, la jeune femme acquiesça en passant au tutoiement :

-Oh que oui. Et autant te prévenir, je n'en raffole pas. Pareilles pour les guimauves. Tout ce qui colle est à proscrire. Alors soit tu le mémorises, soit tu restes le même mais dans ce cas-là tu vas trimer beau brun. Quoique. Dans tous les cas je vais faire de ta vie un enfer alors choisis simplement entre la torture et le suicide.

Et dire qu'elle blaguait à peine... Parce qu'elle comptait bien lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Sûrement la conséquence du plaisir que lui provoquait le fait de le voir sourire. Elle s'en était faite la promesse : elle ne tomberait plus sous le charme de quiconque. Et s'il fallait abattre le mal dès la racine... et bien soit. En plus ce brun menaçait son plan avec Sam. Il devenait une source de distractions ce qui n'était pas recommandable dans sa situation. Elle devait fournir toute son énergie pour casser des couples et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ou plus précisément pour retrouver quelques enculés et vivre un peu plus longtemps. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de songer que Leonardo, vampire de son état depuis six cents ans et son subordonné depuis presque aussi longtemps, ne l'avait pas appelée pour la mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles sur l'affaire pour laquelle elle l'avait engagé. Elle allait devoir résoudre ce problème rapidement.

-Ne déprime pas si vite, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire un peu sadique tandis qu'il blêmissait légèrement. Attends que je te montre mes talents pour causer le bordel autour de moi avant. Tu n'en dormiras plus de la nuit.

Et elle était certainement loin de se douter à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies. Mais une chose lui semblait certaine cependant : il finirait par la détester. Et cela ne la chagrinait pas, au contraire même car au moins n'y aurait-il aucune trahison entre eux. Car s'il devenait son ennemi, au moins saurait-elle à quoi s'en tenir. Ce qui n'était jamais le cas de la part de personnes que l'on appréciait et qui pouvaient gentiment et en toute impunité vous poignarder dans le dos sans éprouver le moindre regret. La vie était une chienne et il fallait s'y adapter.

-J'ai la flemme de cuisiner à midi, s'amusa-t-elle en changeant soudain de sujet. Tu m'invites à bouffer ? Je te préviens, c'est toi qui paies.

Culottée ? Elle ? Jamais ! Mais elle avait faim et l'idée de se faire chier en préparant son repas ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle avait bien le droit d'économiser du temps et de l'énergie, non ? Déjà qu'elle bossait dur...

L'expression de l'indien se fit un peu embêté avant qu'il ne baisse la tête vers le sol puis qu'il la relève pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est à dire que j'avais prévu de manger avec Quil, Collin et Brady. Mais je peux toujours m'arranger et...

-Oh ! Ne joue pas au puceau ! s'exclama Angie en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas quelques mecs qui vont m'effrayer. Je squatte avec vous à midi. Dis, ils sont bruns tes potes ?

Visiblement abasourdi par son audace, Call la regarda un moment sans réagir avant de rire doucement et de répondre à sa question.

-Je suppose qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop de t'inviter. Tu alimentais déjà les conversations de hier soir de toute façon. Et oui ils sont bruns, pourquoi ?

Ainsi ils avaient parlé d'elle ? Ça ne l'étonnait même pas tant elle s'y attendait. Elle se savait mémorable et savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fait forte impression que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Quoique en mal semblait davantage exacte.

-C'est juste que c'est plus marrant de séduire des bruns que des blonds, fit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Les blonds se croient toujours supérieurs. C'est agaçant.

La tête que fit Embry à cet instant-là lui rappela la fois où Raphaël avait mordu dans un citron suite à un pari perdu avec Michaël. Était-ce son commentaire sur les blonds qui ne passait pas ou l'annonce de sa drague future avec ses amis ? Elle se posait la question. Mais elle songea finalement que pour un malheureux en amour qui venait d'être plaqué il ne semblait pas si déprimé que ça. Oh contraire, il lui donnait presque envie de croire qu'il cherchait à la séduire. Enfin... Elle s'en foutait. S'amuser lui paraissait bien plus important que tout ce que Call pouvait bien penser.

-Je vais ranger les papiers d'Emily dans la réserve, déclara-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Tu t'occupes des clients ? Je crois que ce n'est pas mon point fort.

Un rapide hochement de tête lui répondit et elle s'en alla dès lors à l'arrière de la boutique en songeant à toutes les façons imaginables de séduire un homme. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à midi. Ainsi elle pourrait bouffer et mettre en pratique ses talents.

En espérant que son mois d'abstinence ne l'ait pas rouillée. Ce serait un véritable gâchis.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

 **C'est bientôt l'heure pour Angie de découvrir ce que sont ces fameux indiens ! Et elle risque de se sentir un peu quiche pour ne pas s'en être aperçue auparavant... Alors le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je réponds toujours ! À ceux qui ne possèdent pas de comptes sur le chapitre qui suit et les autres en MP. Toujours, je n'oublie personne promis !**

 **À bientôt !**


	6. J'ai couché avec ton mari

_Il m'aura fallu pratiquement un mois pour publier et je suis vraiment désolée... Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est aussi long que deux normalement... Mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper... Tout s'enchaînait et devait être casé en même temps..._

 _Bref, quelques révélations sont à prévoir et j'espère qu'elles vous satisferont... Sinon le titre est plutôt évocateur, non ? Bah, on ne va pas beaucoup voir Embry dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain il est présent, promis !_

 _Bien à vous et bonne lecture !_

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents :_ Angelina est une ange déchue qui exècre le paradis et les humains... Elle couche avec tous les mecs mariés qu'elle croise ou presque. Sinon elle bosse désormais pour Emily dans une librairie et a fait la rencontre de Embry qui s'est imprégnée d'elle. Elle est déjà venue à Forks par le passé et a laissé une partie de son collier au pendentif en émeraude à Katherina Millers. Elle a côtoyé les Loups-Garous (appelés Gardiens par les Anges) pendant un temps mais n'a pas encore compris que les zigotos qu'elle a croisé en sont. Là Embry l'a invitée à manger un morceau avec ses amis. Voilà où nous en sommes...

 _Réponses aux reviews de ceux qui ne possèdent pas de comptes :_

 _Yourfirstfan_ : Merci ma best friend pour ces mots qui me font très plaisir. Si cette histoire te plaît alors je suis positivement ravie. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera sourire ! Bisous.

 _ **Chapitre 6 : J'ai couché avec ton mari...**_

Midi, pour la plus grande joie d'Angelina et de son moral qui en prenait un coup après qu'elle ait bossé toute une matinée, arriva plus vite que la Déchue aurait pu le penser. Ce fut même Call qui dut l'avertir qu'il était temps d'aller manger, un véritable comble pour une feignasse comme elle. Mais elle se le promit : elle arrêterait de travailler plus tôt le soir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle commence à prendre de bonnes habitudes. Sa réputation était en jeu.

Puisqu'elle ne possédait ni bagnole ni permis, ce fut lui qui conduisit jusqu'au petit resto où elle avait déjà bouffé la veille. N'était-ce pas là que bossait Brady ? Sûrement, il faudrait qu'elle le revérifie. Sortant de la caisse en jurant, détestant retourner sous la pluie qui tombait drue depuis deux jours, elle courut se réfugier à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Avisant les œillades moqueuses de quelques clients qui avaient observé sa fuite précipitée pour se mettre à l'abri, elle releva la tête de façon presque hautaine. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Elle ne méritait pas leur mépris mais plutôt leur admiration sans bornes. Savaient-ils au moins qui elle était ? Elle était leur sauveuse, celle qui avait empêché leur destruction et l'une de ceux qui avaient formé le groupe en charge de veiller sur l'entrée du Paradis ! Elle n'était pas une vulgaire déchue, non, elle était bien plus que ça. Ils auraient dû tomber à genoux devant elle et louer sa grâce tout en la suppliant de leur accorder un minimum d'attention au lieu de la toiser de haut. Ils auraient dû prier pour qu'elle les bénisse et leur offre un furtif instant de sa présence extraordinaire. Mais non, rien. Ils restaient des abrutis finis qui ne voyaient en elle qu'une simple pétasse de première zone. Quelle bande de décérébrés vraiment...

Soupirant longuement Angelina tâcha de se remémorer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à secourir les miches de crétins pareils. C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-elle sacrifié sa vie pour des enculés sans reconnaissance ? Car en plus d'être ignorants, il fallait qu'ils soient méprisants ! Une magnifique brochette de connards... Elle aurait dû les laisser crever en paix ou souffrir d'esclavage dans leur coin, au moins aurait-elle été tranquille pour un bon millénaire. Mais non, elle s'était amusée à jouer la bonne poire. Trop bonne trop conne, elle avait vérifié le dicton sous toutes ses coutures.

Cherchant de ses yeux les possibles amis d'Embry, elle mordit sa lèvre en ne reconnaissant que des _visages pâles_ dans le resto. Se faisant la remarque que cette expression amérindienne correspondait parfaitement aux clients qui étaient blancs comme des culs, elle se figea de surprise en apercevant son tout premier patron.

Petit, brun aux yeux bleus et d'âge mur, il n'avait pas été très difficile de lui faire quitter sa couche conjugale pour la sienne. Evidemment elle avait filmé leurs ébats et envoyé le tout à sa femme. Ce qu'il était advenu de ce couple lui était inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais en contemplant la compagnie qu'il avait à sa table elle en déduisit qu'ils étaient restés ensemble. Sa compagne était donc une sacrée cruche. Elle aurait dû le quitter depuis belle lurette vu toutes les infidélités qu'il avait à son actif. Car aussi surprenant que cela soit, Angelina n'avait pas été sa première liaison extraconjugale. Peut-être l'une des seules qui lui avaient fait un coup aussi tordu mais pas la première ni la dernière, de cela la Déchue en était certaine.

Essayant de s'éclipser discrètement vers l'autre côté de la salle, elle finit par croiser le regard de la femme du trou du cul. Grande et blonde aux yeux verts pâles, elle était vraiment magnifique et avait tout pour elle. Comment elle avait réussi à se coltiner un tel imbécile pour mari restait donc une énigme pour Angie. Mais une fois la surprise passée chez l'épouse trompée, cette dernière posa sa serviette sur la table avant de présentez ses excuses à John Lewis et d'aller à sa rencontre, une mine de pure détermination gravée sur ses traits.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Angelina tâcha de garder une attitude et une expression aussi stoïques que possible. Certes les embrouilles arrivaient en grande pompe, mais elle les avait cherchés. Et puis il était toujours marrant de voir les réactions des Madames Cocues. Parfois ces dernières la giflaient, certaines pleuraient et lui hurlaient des insanités tandis que d'autres, bien moins nombreuses mais plus réalistes et bien plus intelligentes, la remerciaient de leur avoir ouvert les yeux. Oui, c'était définitivement intéressant de contempler la façon de penser de ces femmes.

-Angelina Smith ? lui demanda la blonde d'une voix atone.

Incertaine quant à la façon dont elle devait réagir, Angelina se contenta d'une vague hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

-Et vous êtes la femme sur la vidéo.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Mais pour faire bonne mesure le Déchue laissa un pur sourire provocateur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle était une pro pour faire chier le monde et elle ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt. Elle n'eut cependant guère le temps de prononcer la moindre parole que la blonde reprenait déjà :

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir faite découvrir la vérité sur mon époux ou au contraire vous gifler pour avoir couché avec lui alors que vous le saviez pertinemment marié, déclara son interlocutrice avec une sincérité effrayante. Et je suis pourtant du genre rationnelle et à tout prévoir à l'avance. Vous me mettez les pensées en vrac, miss Smith.

Amusée et étonnée par la réaction de la blonde, la Déchue dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. La cocue n'était certainement pas une personne comme les autres. Décidant dès lors que se marrer un peu ne ferait pas grand mal, elle répondit avec une ironie à peine contenue :

-Et bien laissez-moi vous aider à y voir plus clair dans ce cas. Louez-moi un culte, érigez un temple à mon effigie et sacrifiez quelques moutons les nuits de pleine lune en scandant mon nom. Répandez ma parole et aimez-moi comme si j'étais une déesse. Cela devrait me suffire et contenter la part génialissime de moi-même qui a su par sa magnificence vous apprendre la dure réalité de l'existence. Et si vous le voulez, vous pouvez même m'offrir toute une année de salaires. Car dans ma grande mansuétude je ne saurais refuser votre don.

Surprise par ses réflexions à deux balles, la cocue écarquilla rapidement les yeux avant de pincer ses lèvres en une fine ligne de mécontentement. Il fallait croire que le franc parler de l'ex ange ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde, mais si l'on songeait au fait que la belle avait été trompée par son mari avec la femme qui semblait se moquer d'elle, on pouvait bien le comprendre.

Détaillant alors la Déchue avec une minutie effrayante, elle ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de déclarer avec un calme qu'elle ne devait certainement pas posséder intérieurement :

-Vous n'êtes pas humaine.

Simple et concis, il s'agit d'une véritable affirmation qui ne pouvait être soumise à aucune objection. Véritablement surprise de constater que la blonde savait que le monde surnaturel existait, Angie l'observa plus attentivement. Sa peau blanche et sans défauts aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus beaux mannequins, ses yeux verts brillaient de malignité et de puissance, ses longs cheveux blonds avaient la couleur d'un champ de blé éclairé par les belles lueurs du Soleil. Mais ce qui attira surtout son attention fut l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne. Sauvage et indomptable, elle semblait lutter contre la nature même de l'être qui lui faisait face.

Un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage, Angelina répondit alors avec tout son tact légendaire :

-Vous non plus à ce que je sache. Et pourtant je n'en fais pas tout un plat.

Un brin moqueuse et sarcastique, pile ce qu'il fallait pour montrer à la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas à faire avec la première venue. Dans le monde surnaturel, on jugeait beaucoup sur la première impression. Soyez trop aimable et vous serez bouffé tout cru, soyez trop con et vous serez catalogué comme ennemi. Oui, les peuples fantastiques avaient le jugement facile. Quant aux anges, ces derniers n'échappaient pas à la règle : on pouvait même dire d'eux qu'ils en étaient l'exemple parfait ! Toujours prompts à juger sans chercher à approfondir leurs connaissances de la situation. Une belle brochettes de connards hypocrites qui s'éclataient pourtant à donner des leçons de moralité aux autres. Quelle bande d'enflures ils étaient !

-En effet, admit la cocue avec un étrange sourire. Ce qui ne soulève que davantage de questions vous concernant. Car vous êtes bien loin d'être un être commun.

Haussant les épaules, Angelina finit par regarder autour d'elle. Presque toutes les tablées les espionnaient, semblant attendre un catch féminin prochain. Mais si ce qu'elle pensait être la nature de son interlocutrice s'avérait, ils ne risquaient pas de voir le moindre combat. Toutes les Fairies étant profondément pacifiques, bien qu'à tendance rancunière et à la moralité douteuse.

-Créature des Forêts ? tenta la Déchue en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Fée des Bois, répondit la blonde avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais vous n'étiez pas très loin puisque nous sommes tous deux des Fairies Sylvestres. Vous en avez déjà côtoyé ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec curiosité.

-Une fois, admit Angelina en tâchant de se remémorer leur rencontre. C'était en Amazonie il y sept ans. Il avait dû fuir sa demeure détruite par la déforestation massive. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu...

À la mention de la déforestation le visage de la Fée avait pâli tandis que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de nuages, véritables ouragans ambulants. Elle était furieuse et cela se voyait. Un supra méga Ouragan était à prévoir dans la région.

-Certaines personnes détruisent tout sur leur passage et ne se soucient pas du bien-être des autres ou de leur propre planète, souffla la Fairy avec une bonne dose de rancœur dans la voix. Tout ce qui leur importe est leur ego démesuré et leur narcissisme affligeant. Ces gens-là, je voudrais bien les pendre avec leurs boyaux certains jours.

Oubliez leur pacifisme, les Fairies pouvaient être extrêmement violentes et rancunières lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Terre et de la dégradation dont elle souffrait. Elles comptaient d'ailleurs parmi les manifestantes les plus enragées dans les organisations de lutte pour l'environnement. Laissez votre plante crever dehors et vous pousserez votre dernier soupir étouffé par des saloperies de lianes. De quoi se mettre à l'écologie sans tarder lorsque l'on connaissait un membre de leur espèce dans notre entourage...

-Il y a une chose que je ne m'explique pas, reprit toutefois l'ex ange en sautant sur un autre sujet de peur d'être embrigadée dans la prochaine action de Green Peace. Comment pouvez-vous être mariée à un trou du cul pareil ? Tous les hommes pourraient être à vos pieds si vous le désiriez ! Un claquement de doigts et hop ! Je connais les dons de votre peuple...

Le visage de la créature rougit un peu tandis qu'elle soupirait en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle sembla chercher ses mots avant de se lancer :

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de John lorsque j'étais jeune, puis je l'ai épousé. Au début il n'était pas comme ça : menteur, escroc et trompeur. Au contraire même : il était doux, attentionné et aimant. Mais le temps a passé et les choses ont changé.

Sa voix était pleine de nostalgie. Elle regrettait ces temps passés et l'amour que lui avait porté son mari. Mais à vrai dire et pour son plus grand malheur, Angie comprenait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour sentir une fois de plus le souffle chaud de Michael dans son cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse ? Son étreinte céleste alors qu'ils volaient dans les cieux ? Son amour lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient chez eux et s'aimaient de leurs corps ? Car Angelina l'avait aimé et avait été aimée en retour. Jamais ils n'avaient trahi l'autre en mentant sur leurs sentiments, ce qui rendait sa perte et les actes qu'il l'avait obligée à accomplir pour sauver le monde beaucoup plus cruels et douloureux. Car qui avait trahi l'autre au final ? Lui en bafouant toutes ses convictions ou elle en rompant sa confiance ? Et comment avait-elle été remerciée pour l'avoir empêché de détruire le Paradis et la Terre ? Et bien mal, très mal en vérité. Il suffisait de voir où elle en était à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Car déchue et sans attaches, elle continuait d'aimer cet ange. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, de toutes ses tripes et souffrait de sa perte mais d'un autre côté elle le haïssait pour la torture émotionnelle qu'il lui causait. Saurait-elle un jour faire le deuil de ce qui fut son couple ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Aussi elle comprenait la blonde qui était restée avec son mari, même si elle voulait en savoir davantage :

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté alors ? N'auriez-vous pas été plus heureuse ainsi ?

Poussant un profond soupir la cocue leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de choisir ses mots avec soin.

-Je suis restée par habitude je suppose.. Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble désormais. Nous nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour parler de la finalité du divorce que nous avons entamé d'un commun accord mais c'est tout. Votre vidéo m'a poussée à prendre une décision...

En partie surprise mais heureuse de constater que sa salope attitude pouvait avoir des effets positifs, la Déchue se mit à sourire largement.

-Je pensais que vous étiez restée avec lui, avoua-t-elle franchement avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais n'est-il pas contre le fait de divorcer ? C'est pourtant un crétin qui adore faire chier son monde...

Certes, elle aussi aimait faire chier son monde. Mais c'était différent : elle n'avait jamais été mariée puisque les anges ne s'unissaient pas ainsi. Elle n'avait donc jamais pu être une vraie garce avec un ex... surtout si l'on considérait le fait qu'elle n'avait eu en tout et pour tout qu'un seul compagnon de vie. Certes elle avait un palmarès des plus fournis en matière de coucheries, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

-Oh, au début il était contre, admit la blonde en souriant étrangement. Mais il sait que si j'engage un divorce avec avocats et tout le fatras qui suit il aura tout dans l'os. J'ai gardé la vidéo et au moindre faux pas sa réputation et son argent pourraient partir en fumée.

Un rire naissant au fond de sa gorge, elle ne put contenir son hilarité bien longtemps à la surprise de tous les clients qui attendaient une bagarre qu'ils jugeaient imminente. Ils pouvaient cependant aller se faire foutre car un ring de boxe n'allait certainement pas apparaître maintenant. Car certes elle était une vraie garce en temps normal et aimait foutre des pains à qui la cherchait un peu trop, mais ceci était surtout valable pour les êtres humains. Les Fairies ou toute autre créature surnaturelle avaient en général bien plus de chance de la voir sous un jour beaucoup plus agréable. Et puis il fallait dire que son interlocutrice était un peu garce sur les bords, ce qu'Angelina adorait.

-Quelle cruauté ! lança la Déchue avec un amusement non feint. Et dire que je vous croyais pacifiques, vous les fées...

-N'avez-vous jamais entendu à quel point nous pouvons nous montrer sadiques lorsque nous cherchons à nous venger ? s'amusa la Fairy en contemplant les réactions de l'ex ange. Vous semblez pourtant être bien informée... Quoiqu'il en soit je pense me montrer suffisamment clémente à son égard après la honte qu'il m'a apportée. Il m'a trompée : il assume, termina-t-elle avec un aplomb sans failles.

-J'approuve ! déclara avec un immense sourire Angie avant de changer de sujet. En fait, si cela vous dit, nous pourrions sortir boire un verre ensemble un de ces jours. Cela fait du bien de côtoyer autre chose que des humains pathétiques.

Parce que oui, croiser ces microbes à longueur de journée avait de quoi déprimer n'importe qui. Quoique... Elle faisait sûrement partie de ceux qui les supportaient le moins. Mais elle avait de quoi leur en vouloir : sans eux et leur misérable existence elle aurait encore la belle vie. Elle n'aurait pas perdu ses ailes et serait toujours en couple avec l'homme de ses rêves. Comment elle faisait pour ne pas passer du côté de Satan pour les exterminer restait d'ailleurs un mystère pour elle comme pour les autres. Mais peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir tout perdu pour eux qui rendait cela possible. Ainsi si elle les exécrait elle ne pouvait imaginer voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant car cela aurait signifié que ses terribles sacrifices avaient été faits en vains. Inadmissible pour elle. Si elle souffrait, il fallait bien qu'il y ait derrière une raison valable.

-Peut-être, acquiesça avec bonne humeur la Fée des Bois. Mais quoiqu'il en soit vous êtes de bien mauvaise foi sur une chose au moins : les Hommes ne sont pas tous comme cela. Certes il y a de sacrés connards que je voudrais bien torturer de temps à autre, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il y a des gens bons dans le lot...

Peu convaincue, Angelina haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant. Elle avait perdu foi en eux depuis quelques temps déjà.

-La plupart le sont malheureusement, souffla-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas quelques petites exceptions qui vont changer la donne. J'ai perdu mon affection pour eux et je ne pourrais la retrouver. Ils ne méritent même plus ma considération.

Poussant un profond soupir la cocue la détailla quelques instants avant de se résoudre à abandonner le sujet. Smith ne semblait pas prête à abandonner de sitôt son aversion pour l'espèce humaine...

-Vivement le cynisme dites donc ! déclara-t-elle avec une touche d'ironie. Quoiqu'il en soit nous pourrions nous retrouver samedi soir, qu'en pensez-vous ? Car si vous avez couché avec mon mari les Fées des Bois ne sont pas connues pour être rancunières et je crois bien que je vous apprécie un peu. Vingt-et-une heures au _Blue Moon_ , ça vous tente ?

Le _Blue Moon_ était une discothèque assez fréquentée mais pas par la population habituelle. Non, on y trouvait là-bas des Fairies, des Démons en tous genres, des Sorciers et parfois quelques Vampires ou Loups-Garous de passage. Ce lieu se trouvait à Seattle et était évidemment protégé par de nombreux sorts qui empêchaient les humains lambda et les connards aux mauvaises intentions d'y entrer. Les accidents arrivaient vite et il valait mieux tout faire pour les éviter.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Angie.

Elle n'y était encore jamais allée mais elle en avait eu un aperçu après que Leonardo y ait passé la nuit pour trouver un druide qui détenait des informations capitales pour l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Et d'après ce qu'il lui en avait dit, elle allait s'y plaire. Sauf qu'une petite ombre se peignait sur le tableau.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Riant de ce léger imprévu la cocue régla le problème en quelques mot à peine :

-Je passerai alors vous chercher pour vingt heures chez vous. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous vivez au dessus de la librairie des Uley n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, confirma la Déchue avec une bonne humeur véritable avant de lui faire remarquer un détail qui lui avait échappé. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentées convenablement. Angelina Smith, surnommée Angie. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Inclinant la tête dans sa direction, une expression de pure contentement sur le visage, la blonde lui serra la main avec un certain amusement :

-Eléanor Lewis, née Williams et surnommée Léa. Ravie de faire votre connaissance malgré les circonstances qui l'ont amenée.

La remerciant pour sa présentation d'un bref hochement de tête, elle vit son interlocutrice froncer les sourcils.

-Des Quileutes viennent dans notre direction, déclara soudain la Fairy.

Se retournant, la Déchue croisa le regard brun de Call ainsi que celui de ses quatre amis. Parmi eux elle reconnut le serveur de la veille ainsi que le petit frère de Leah mais le reste lui resta parfaitement inconnu.

-C'est Embry. Et certains de ses amis même si j'ignore le nom de deux d'entre eux.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, Call se mit à sourire dans sa direction. Lui faisant un bref signe de la main qui lui disait clairement "Va t'en cinq minutes, je gère.", elle le vit hésiter avant qu'il ne s'en aille vers les cuisines accompagnés de ses potes aux muscles sur-développés.

-Il y a là Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Seth Clearwater et Quil Ateara, l'informa son interlocutrice pour ne pas la laisser dans son ignorance.

La remerciant de ses informations d'un bref hochement de tête, elle tilta soudain à un des noms des quatre zigotos. S'insultant presque mentalement, elle redemanda pour plus de sûreté :

-Ateara ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dit ? s'amusa Eléanor.

Se tapant une main contre son front, se trouvant particulièrement stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, Angelina laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Regardant autour d'elle, Camaëlle sentit une bonne humeur familière l'envahir en contemplant la Nature. Tout était si beau et si pure qu'elle aurait aimé y restait pour toujours. Car certes le Ciel était agréable et vivre au dessus des nuages dans l'amour et la compassion l'était aussi, mais il lui manquait la matière, l'essence même des choses. Or la Terre était une véritable merveille, un trésor rempli de tout cela. Les arbres, les lacs, les rivières, la mer, les animaux, les oiseaux, les insectes et tant d'autres nouveautés encore ! Le monde humain était signe de vie, et l'ange qu'elle était adorait cela._

 _Finissant de se redresser en entendant des bruits dans les fourrés, elle se prépara à déployer ses ailes jusque là invisibles et à sortir son arme. Car si elle était une créature céleste elle n'en restait pas moins sans défenses. Elle était une guerrière, avait une armée à son commandement et était en charge de surveiller les Portes du Paradis. Aussi ce n'était pas un malheureux démon qui allait avoir sa peau.  
_

 _Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pourfendre celui qu'elle prenait pour une créature infernale, ce fut trois bels hommes qui sortirent des buissons. Grands et musclés, ils avaient la peau hâlée typique des Indiens d'Amérique. S'inclinant dans leur direction, elle entendit la question du plus vieux avec un certain amusement :_

 _-Que fais donc une femme blanche telle que vous sur la réserve ? Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. Certains d'entre nous en veulent aux Blancs et les Blancs eux-mêmes pourraient vous accuser de trahison._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas sans défenses. Je suis toutefois heureuse de constater qu'il existe encore des Gardiens sur ces terres._

 _À ces mots les amérindiens la fixèrent étrangement, ne semblant pas comprendre ses dires._

 _-Des Gardiens ? demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux qui semblait pourtant avoir bien plus d'une vingtaine d'années._

 _-Des Gardiens, acquiesça la créature céleste avant de les taquiner. Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'êtes pas des Loups !_

 _La surprise mêlée à la peur fit blêmir leurs visages et l'indien qui semblait être le chef s'avança vers elle avec une attitude menaçante :_

 _-Qui êtes-vous, femme blanche ? Car s'il m'est certain que vous n'êtes pas une sang-froid, votre nature m'est inconnue. Mais soyez sûre d'une chose : qui que vous soyez prenez garde, je défendrai les miens si vous cherchez à nous causer du tort._

 _Inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté, consciente que ce n'étaient pas là des paroles en l'air, l'archange prit la décision de ne pas faire durer davantage le suspens sur qui elle était. Prenant dès lors une profonde inspiration, elle se lança :_

 _-Je suis sur ces terres car il m'a été confié qu'un démon se trouvait dans la petite ville de Forks. Mais plus que cela, j'ai eu vent des conditions dans lesquelles les Hommes Blancs vous ont plongé et les massacres qu'ils prévoient. Votre peuple et le mien ont noué une alliance sincère du temps de Kaheleha. Vous protégez les êtres humains des vampires et nous vous aidons et vous protégeons contre vos ennemis._

 _Les yeux s'écarquillant sous une compréhension qui grandissait, le chef sembla prêt à dire quelque chose. L'ange aux longs cheveux noirs ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de continuer car déployant ses longues et magnifiques ailes blanches, elle déclara avec douceur :_

 _-Mon nom est Camaëlle. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir qui me fait face ?_

 _Les trois Gardiens mirent un genou à terre en comprenant qui elle était. Le chef fut cependant le premier à reprendre contenance et baissant légèrement les yeux, il déclara d'une voix forte :_

 _-Je suis Amarok Black, l'Alpha de la Meute Quileute. Voici Isha Uley, mon bêta, ainsi que Chayton Ateara._

 _Le dernier cité se mit à lui faire un franche sourire auquel l'archange répondit sans hésiter. Elle n'était pas ici depuis longtemps mais présentait déjà qu'ils seraient de très bons amis. Inclinant la tête dans leur direction, elle leur demanda finalement d'une voix douce de se relever. Acceptant d'un bref signe de tête respectueux pour le soulagement de la belle, les Gardiens se remirent debout. Car si e_ _lle était un être céleste, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait être traitée comme telle._

Délaissant ses souvenirs, Angelina se mit à rire. Plus aveugle qu'elle, on ne faisait pas.

-Oh mais quelle conne ! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant face à son imbécillité. J'aurais dû deviner pourtant... Uley en plus... Non mais quelle quiche !

Surprise de voir la Déchue s'insulter à voix haute, Léa fronça les sourcils avant qu'un fin sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres et qu'elle ne demande quelques explications :

-Comment ça ?

Tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice, Angie tâcha de calmer les rires qui traînaient encore au fond de sa gorge. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour supprimer les derniers gloussements persistants, elle fit de façon presque rhétorique :

-Ce sont des Gardiens, n'est-ce pas ?

Acquiesçant d'un vague hochement de tête, Lewis prit tout de même le temps de répondre correctement.

-Si par là vous voulez dire des métamorphes lupins, alors oui, l'informa-t-elle avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Mais seuls les anges emploient ce terme pour les qualifier...

-C'est vrai, admit Smith après un temps d'hésitation. C'est vrai...

Passant une main dans sa longue tignasse blonde, la cocue se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de détailler son interlocutrice avec davantage d'attention. Ne semblant pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle secoua rapidement la tête avant de déclara gravement :

-Vous n'êtes pas une ange pourtant.

L'admettant d'un bref hochement du menton, Angelina se demanda un instant si elle devait lui révéler qui elle était réellement ou si elle devait rester un mystère. Car si elle restait un mystère Eléanor chercherait dès lors à la percer à jour, ce qu'Angie aimait assez puisque ainsi elle était au moins le centre d'attention d'une personne. Mais si elle s'expliquait alors la Lewis pourrait peut-être lui filer un coup de main pour trouver quelques infos sur les partisans de Lulu Gueule de Con, ou Lucifer pour faire plus simple. Surtout que Leornardo s'amusait à faire le silencieux depuis quelques temps... Quoiqu'il en soit il s'agissait d'un véritable dilemme. Se décidant finalement, l'ex ange haussa les épaules avec nonchalance avant de lancer :

-Je n'en suis plus une à présent. J'ai trop fait chier mon monde faut croire...

Souriant à la réflexion, son interlocutrice tenta une autre idée :

-Démone alors ?

-Rien de tout cela, souffla Angie en secouant la tête. Je suis une Déchue, un entre les deux complètement pourri...

Guettant la réaction d'Eléanor, l'ex ange remarqua soudain Call qui sortait de la cuisine. Accompagné par ses amis, il portait avec eux des sacs remplis de bouffes à l'odeur alléchante. Du poulet rôti et des pommes de terre sautés, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Croisant finalement le regard d'Embry, elle vit ce dernier hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Secouant rapidement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne saurait rien ou presque rien de la conversation, elle se retourna vers la cocue lorsque celle-ci se mit à reparler :

-Je veux bien le croire... Quoiqu'il en soit John s'impatiente et ces jeunes messieurs semblent se demander ce qu'il se passe. Je vous dis donc à samedi. Passez une bonne journée, Miss Smith.

Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, la Déchue déclara avec sincérité :

-Vous aussi... Vous aussi.

Lui adressant un bref signe de la tête pour lui témoigner son respect, la blonde retourna auprès de celui qui serait son ex mari. Avançant d'une démarche chaloupé, balançant son fessier au gré de ses pas et plaquant un sourire séducteur et un brin provocateur sur son visage, Angelina s'avança vers les Quileutes. Qui eût crû qu'elle n'aurait pas deviné ce qu'ils étaient ?! Elle avait pourtant côtoyer les leurs par le passé...

-Qui était-ce ? lui demanda avec curiosité Call tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Oh, elle s'appelle Eléanor et j'ai couché avec son mari, répondit Angie avec un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait que cela n'avait pas d'importance. On a eu une petite discussion de trois fois rien et on s'est bien marrées. Elle divorce d'ailleurs...

La visage d'Embry sembla perdre quelques couleurs tandis que ses potes se mettaient à rire. Sans doute se moquaient-ils de leur ami ou alors le faisaient-ils de la situation mais quoiqu'il en soit ils ne sauraient pas ce qui avait été raconté. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait cocufié une Fée des Bois qu'elle avait étonnamment appréciée. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle s'était souvenue du fait que les Quileutes étaient de gentilles petites boules de poils et qu'ils s'éclataient à bouffer des sangsues. Et pour finir, parce qu'elle allait bien se marrer et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fourrent leurs nez dans ses affaires. Les Gardiens étaient du genre protecteurs et avaient un eu tendance à vouloir contrôler la vie de tout à chacun. Or elle côtoyait vampires, loups-garous, démons et autres créatures surnaturelles et n'avait pas envie que cela change. Elle-même n'était après tout pas très humaine...

-Alors on se dépêche ?! lança-t-elle en fixant les sacs pleins de nourritures. Je sais pas où l'on va mais j'ai la dalle moi ! Alors on se magne les gars !

Call la regarda quelques instants comme si elle était une extra-terrestre attachante et elle lui fournit un sourire faussement innocent en guise de réponse avant de finalement se tourner vers Littlesea en l'entendant s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois. Le questionnant d'un sourcil interrogateur, elle l'entendit s'exclamer avec amusement :

-Toi t'es pas commune ma belle ! Je plains notre petit Call là... Et on mange chez moi pour informations, vu que Sam et Emily ont décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée en amoureux aujourd'hui...

Le remerciant d'un signe du menton pour ses informations, Angie comprit une chose de ce que venait de lui dire Collin : c'était logique si Sam ne répondait pas à ses avances. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des Gardiens il lui était aisé de comprendre que la Uley était l'imprégnée du beau brun. Déçue à l'idée de ne pouvoir mettre ce beau spécimen dans son lit, elle songea à se rabattre sur les autres. Et il y avait avec elle cinq beaux mecs qui, elle en était sûre, ne dirait pas non à une partie de jambes en l'air. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir lequel choisir.

-Alors bougeons-nous, beaux bruns. Avant que je ne crève d'inanition...

Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver... Mais elle avait vraiment la dalle, fallait avouer.

Embry lui offrit dès lors un sourire avant de l'enjoindre à retourner vers la voiture. Faisant ce qu'il lui disait, Angelina songea que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant plutôt intéressant ces temps-ci.


	7. Comment se retrouver gardienne d'un môme

_Note d'auteur :_

 _Je suis affreusement navrée pour le temps que j'aurais mis à publier mais avec le bac dans moins d'une semaine, les révisions et les épreuves que j'ai déjà passées, comprenez que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire._

 _Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps lui aussi car ma dernière épreuve est le mardi 27 juin... si je n'ai pas besoin de passer au rattrapage._

 _Bref, mille excuses et bonne lecture._

 _À plus !_

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents :_ Angelina est une ange déchue qui exècre le paradis et les humains... Elle couche avec tous les mecs mariés qu'elle croise ou presque. Sinon elle bosse désormais pour Emily dans une librairie et a fait la rencontre de Embry qui s'est imprégnée d'elle. Elle est déjà venue à Forks par le passé et a laissé une partie de son collier au pendentif en émeraude à Katherina Millers. Elle a côtoyé les Loups-Garous (appelés Gardiens par les Anges) pendant un temps mais n'a pas encore compris que les zigotos qu'elle a croisé en sont. Embry l'a invitée à manger un morceau avec ses amis. En cherchant la nourriture pour le repas dans un resto elle a fait la rencontre de Eléanor Lewis née Williams, une Fée des Bois dont le mari a couché avec Angie. Elles se sont étonnamment bien appréciées et ont prévu de sortir au _Blue Moon (_ discothèque surnaturelle _)_ à Seattle le samedi. Voilà voilà...

 _Réponses aux reviews de ceux qui ne possèdent pas de comptes :_

 _Yourfirstfan_ : Tu es la meilleure ma best friend. Je suis heureuse si le chapitre précédent t'a plu, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour lui aussi. Gros besos au miel. PS : j'ai le rhume. Bisous par milliards mi amiga !

 _ **Chapitre 7 : "Comment se retrouver gardienne d'un môme" pour les Nuls.**_

Si Angelina devait bien leur reconnaître une chose, c'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être ennuyants. Entre Brady qui contait ses amours pour une jeune intello du coin, Collin qui fumait une clope à l'odeur étrange sous le regard très clairement désapprobateur de Call, Seth et Quil qui parlaient de plonger du haut de la falaise et Embry lui-même qui veillait à ce qu'elle mange à sa faim et ne s'emmerde pas, la Déchue avait de quoi faire.

Et puis il y avait la maison de Littlesea, aussi. Tout à l'image de son propriétaire bizarre aux mœurs décalées, elle avait la caractéristique étonnante d'être à la fois le plus grand foutoir de tous les temps et l'endroit le plus organisé qu'elle ait pu voir. Une multitude d'objets venant des différents coins du monde envahissaient la demeure dans un joyeux capharnaüm, mais chaque pièce avait son thème. Les toilettes, c'étaient l'Afrique. Étrange de pisser avec un masque de sorcier vaudou qui semblait vous toiser de haut. La cuisine ? L'Italie à deux cents pour cent. Peut-être souhait-il être inspiré quand il faisait sa bouffe... La salle à manger ? Leur magnifique pays, les Etats-Unis. Certainement un rappel du fait qu'il fallait être patriote avec les siens. En même temps, les Gardiens passaient tout leur temps à sauver les miches américaines de leurs concitoyens mal léchés. Si ça c'était pas une preuve de patriotisme... Quant aux autres pièces, Angelina ne les avaient pas encore visitées mais elle se doutait qu'elles ne devaient pas être bien différentes. Quelle était la déco de la chambre à Collin ? Elle aurait parié sur l'Espagne avec des photos de tapas, de sangria et de taureaux tant il semblait prêt pour un apéro dînatoire constant ainsi que pour faire la fête sans limites d'aucune sorte, mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le Laos, le Vietnam ou tout autre pays principalement bouddhiste si l'on songeait à sa forte consommation d'herbes _"aromatiques"_. C'est qu'il semblait être en paix avec lui-même ce con !

Mais ce qui lui fit vraiment plaisir, ce fut la bouffe. Le putain de délicieux poulet rôti et et les pommes de terre sautées étaient un régal, à la limite du comparable avec les sept merveilles du monde, même si davantage éphémère. Comme quoi la gastronomie humaine était loin devant celle du Paradis où choux-de-Bruxelles et brocolis étaient souvent au rendez-vous des végétaliens complexés. Oui, les Hommes avaient vraiment de la bonne bouffe. Cette raison lui aurait presque permis de voir sa Chute sous un angle beaucoup plus agréable si elle n'avait pas trouvé pas les êtres humains aussi stupides. Comme quoi être intelligent et être fin cuisinier ne s'associaient pas toujours.

Treize heures cinquante arriva rapidement contre toute attente. Pour Angelina qui ne supportait plus la présence des autres, ce fut un véritable miracle. Mais il fallait dire aussi qu'elle s'était divertie en les observant. Il était drôle d'écouter comment ils parlaient de façon détournée de certains sujets pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne leur condition de boules de poils. Il suffisait de voir comment ils lui avaient raconté le dernier cassage de gueule de vampires pour s'en apercevoir. Ces derniers lui ayant en effet conté une histoire à dormir debout sur un groupe de chats psychopathes qui était tombé dans une embuscade tendue par des chiens protecteurs de leurs foyers. Cette merveilleuse invention était cependant l'oeuvre de Seth, preuve affligeante que ses neurones ne devaient pas savoir fonctionner ou alors que c'était son imagination qui était trop fertile à force de jouer aux jeux vidéos ou de casser de la sangsue. Les deux réponses étaient envisageables pour expliquer les tares du môme. Pauvre gosse.

Dans un autre registre, elle attendait impatiemment qu'ils découvrent qu'elle savait. Mais ils étaient tellement loin de s'en douter que cela la désespérait un chouilla. Certes elle ne s'était souvenue de leur condition que deux petites heures plus tôt, mais tout de même... Angelina aimait s'imaginer leurs têtes lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Nul doute qu'elle pourrait se foutre de leurs gueules pendant longtemps : des mois, des années ou avec un peu de bol, des siècles ! Ce qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs. Car au fond, trouver ces gens un brin agréable ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle savait que Paul l'aiderait à remettre ses pensées à jour un peu plus tard en contrebalançant la donne ! Lui et son attitude à la con pouvant en effet lui permettre de se montrer garce pour sa plus grande joie.

Et il y avait Emilie, aussi. Elle la surveillait, Angie en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais pourquoi, cela restait un véritable mystère. Elle n'était certainement pas la première salope venue dans ce trou paumé quand même ! Alors quoi ? Elle avait vu qu'elle était un brin différente ? Que les pickpockets qu'elle commettait ne concernaient que les gros cons aux mains baladeuses et à la bite tout aussi voyageuse ? Qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se montrer ridicule, grossière, exubérante ou emmerdeuse ? Ou peut-être cela venait-il d'ailleurs. Peut-être cela venait-il des Gardiens qui avaient senti en elle une étrangeté, une nouveauté qu'ils n'avaient su expliquer. Peut-être était-ce là la raison, peut-être pas, mais cela la travaillait. Une chose restait certaine cependant : Angelina Smith finirait par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle n'avait pas mis à jour la plus haute histoire de trahison de tous les temps pour rester plantée là comme un poisson décérébré, attendant vainement une réponse à un questionnement si misérable. Impossible. Sa réputation d'intelligente garce hypocrite flemmarde était en jeu.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Collin qui venait de finir sa clope aromatique, Angelina s'aperçut que bien qu'il semblait planer un peu il restait dans un état tout à fait correct. Sûrement la conséquence de son métabolisme ultra rapide de Gardien, même si elle n'aurait pas parié son mois de salaire... car elle tenait à son argent.

-On se revoit ce soir, lança soudain Embry en voyant l'heure sur sa montre avant d'accorder un sourire à Seth. Dis à ta sœur de se montrer mon énervante parce que je ne supporterai pas son humeur massacrante ce soir.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un certain fatalisme devant les paroles de Call et les mines faussement déprimés de ses amis avant de souhaiter au libraire par obligation une bonne après-midi. La Déchue, quant à elle, se demanda ce qui dérangeait tant ces mâles à la virilité très exposée. Était-ce le fait qu'une fille les rejoigne dans leur clan de mecs qui ne passait pas ? Ou alors c'était que le caractère de Leah était vraiment affreux, à la limite de l'imbuvable. Pour avoir rencontré la Gardienne la veille, Angie aurait plutôt parié pour la deuxième option même si elle n'en était pas absolument certaine. Mais de toute façon, pouvait-on réellement être absolument certain d'une chose ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-Puceau, faudra aussi que tu me donnes son numéro, l'apostropha-t-elle avec un sérieux à faire peur. Je sens que je vais l'apprécier et qu'on va casser du sucre sur le dos des autres. Ça sera marrant.

À peine déstabilisé par la demande et la remarque inattendues, le petit brun se mit à sourire avant de choper un ancien ticket de caisse sur un des meubles à Collin, de lui piquer un stylo et d'écrire dix chiffres au verso, un amusement clairement lisible sur les traits de son visage. Puis, une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers la Déchue et lança d'un air faussement hautain :

-Puisque je suis tellement génial que j'accède à ta demande, je te prierai bien volontiers de ne pas chercher à me discréditer auprès de mon aînée. Elle n'a certainement pas besoin de ton aide pour cela. Si tu pouvais toutefois prendre un peu ma défense, cela serait très appréciable.

Décidant de l'emmerder car ce petit jeune était plutôt marrant, Angelina fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre avec un calme relativement factice :

-Je ne sais pas Seth. Sincèrement je ne suis pas sûre d'accéder à ta requête. Car tu as beau m'avoir donnée son numéro je ne reçois toujours aucun croissant le matin. Peut-être pourrais-tu t'arranger pour résoudre le problème... Il paraît qu'une personne à l'estomac plein se montre toujours plus conciliante.

Semblant totalement défait, le loup se mit à se lamenter à grands renforts d'exagération et de gémissement lamentables.

-Oh ignominies ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle avec moi ? Car pour sauver mon honneur je ne peux mettre genoux à terre et ramper devant la Bécasse pour lui offrir ce qu'elle souhaite ! Me voilà donc condamné à rester le parfait petit frère maltraité et ruiné en plus ! Quel monde cruel, vraiment...

Mais cet idiot ne put tenir son pitoyable discours plus longtemps et se mit rapidement à rire. Sursaut de bonne humeur tellement communicatif que tous le rejoignirent sauf Littlesea qui observait la scène avec détachement et Angie qui se contentait d'un large sourire malgré le fait d'avoir été traitée de "bécasse".

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille, les imbéciles, souffla finalement la Déchue en regardant son téléphone. Ce serait mal vu de ne pas reprendre à l'heure lors de son premier jour de boulot.

Fort de café venant d'elle, c'est vrai. Surtout lorsqu'on se souvenait du fait qu'elle avait été virée huit fois en à peine cinq mois à cause de ses absences et de ses retards excessifs. Mais c'était de la faute de ses patrons, elle en était certaine. S'ils avaient été un peu moins cons elle aurait eu davantage envie de travailler et elle aurait davantage été présente.

-Ne faîtes pas de cochonneries dans la voiture ! s'amusa Quil en haussant un sourcil. Sinon, je risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir entrer dedans.

Souriant légèrement, Angie leva finalement les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer de façon tout à fait exagérée :

-Pauvre choux, ta condition me peine. Tu veux courir dans les robes de ta mère ?

-De mon grand-père plutôt, déclara l'idiot avec les yeux pleins de malice. Il est terrifiant lorsqu'il s'y met.

Sa curiosité se piquant pour cette famille Ateara qu'elle avait bien connue par le passé, la Déchue dut se contenir très fortement pour ne pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Réfléchissant quelques instants aux conséquences que cette dernière pourrait avoir, elle finit par conclure que celle-ci ne soulèverait pas beaucoup d'incompréhensions.

-Oh et dites-moi, Monsieur Ateara, qui est donc votre vieux papi ?

-C'est le Vieux Quil ! s'exclama Collin.

Se demandant un instant si ce Quil correspondait au Quil qu'elle avait connu un siècle plus tôt, elle haussa un sourcil et demanda, curieuse :

-Et quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il aura cent-treize ans dans deux mois, avoua le petit-fils. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas vigoureux !

Angelina voulait bien le croire si l'on songeait au fait que les gènes des Gardiens coulaient dans ses veines. Et puis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait huit ans, était un gamin foutrement perturbateur à la langue bien pendue et avait pour but ultime de faire chier les autres un maximum. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait passer la barre des cent-dix balais, c'était lui.

-Je suis terrifiée, souffla-t-elle avec une bonne humeur. Mais on a déjà trop traîné..., remarqua-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Call magne ton cul et ouvre la voiture car vu les trombes d'eau qu'ils tombent dehors je ne tiens pas vraiment à finir en éponge.

Levant rapidement les yeux au ciel, ce dernier finit par se comporter en gentleman en s'engouffrant sous la pluie battante, en allumant la voiture, en ressortant et en lui ouvrant la portière avant de la refermer toute aussi vite lorsqu'elle fut dans l'habitacle.

Poussant des nombreux jurons en sentant ses cheveux trempés dégouliner le long de son cou, Angie s'observa un instant dans le miroir du par-soleil. OK, elle n'était absolument pas présentable et aurait fait fuir la première sorcière venue qui l'aurait trouvée totalement effrayante. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un bon coup de brosse une fois arrivée à destination. Se consolant en se disant que Embry était bien plus trempé qu'elle, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant la librairie.

Entrant avec précipitation dans la boutique, elle profita de l'absence de clients pour remonter dans son appartement, se doucher et se changer. Elle descendit une heure plus tard affabulée d'un nouveau jean noir et d'une chemise banche sur laquelle elle portait un fine pull gris. Ses cheveux étaient tenus en un chignon strict et son look devait bien différer de d'habitude. Tant pis pour son côté séductrice, mais là elle avait trop froid pour s'en soucier. Call ne lui fit aucune réflexion sur le temps qu'elle avait passé en haut et l'informa simplement que deux clients étaient venus dans la librairie et avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Chose à laquelle Angie répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent neuf personnes firent leur apparition. Comme quoi les gens étaient toujours plus actifs l'après-midi. Mais ce fut toutefois à dix-sept heures que les choses devinrent étranges et problématiques.

Avançant dans l'établissement, étonnamment sec malgré le temps pourri au possible, un homme d'âge mûr venait d'apparaître. Grand et à large carrure, une large cicatrice barrant sa joue gauche et portant un long manteau noir, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film de gangster. Mais alors qu'elle sentait Call se tendre à côté d'elle, la Déchue resta très calme et se contenta de détailler davantage le nouveau venu.

Son aura était celle d'une âme passionnée, remarqua-t-elle immédiatement. Un torrent de rouge vif se mêlait à un brun beaucoup plus doux, et des tâches de jaune et d'orange parsemaient le tout. C'était un Sorcier et plus particulièrement un Élémentaire de Feu. Plutôt rares et bossant souvent en tant qu'assassins car cela leur permettait d'assouvir leur soif de violence et de sang, Angie était en droit de se demander ce qu'il foutait là.

-Si vous me dîtes que vous êtes là pour un bouquin de Stephen King je vous traiterai de menteur, déclara-t-elle avant même qu'il ne put placer un mot.

Embry la regarda étrangement, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle lui avait parlé ainsi. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle en savait certainement plus sur le monde surnaturel que lui quand bien même il était une boule de poils aux dents aiguisées.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'accent russe. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Se préparant mentalement à saisir l'arme planquée dans sa bottine, elle se demanda un instant s'il avait été envoyé pour la réduire à l'état de steak haché. Vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle avait accumulé au cours des siècles, c'était un cas de figure probable.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? le questionna le Gardien d'un air plutôt menaçant.

-Je suis là en tant que livreur et messager, avoua-t-il avec un accent davantage prononcé.

Abandonnant l'idée de se battre après avoir entendu la réponse du Sorcier, la Déchue hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se servait d'un intermédiaire pour la contacter.

-Puis-je savoir de qui vient le message et la livraison ? souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ayant visiblement conscience du fait que l'homme à ses côtés n'était pas complètement humain, l'Élémentaire ne prit même pas la peine de déguiser la vérité.

-Un des messages et la livraison proviennent d'un vampire de votre connaissance, le Sir Léonardo. Le second message, quant à lui, provient du Léviathan.

À l'entente des mots de l'assassin, Embry s'était mis à trembler. Se plaçant devant elle de façon protectrice, il sembla prêt à sauter au cou du visiteur.

-D'où connaissez-vous les vampires ? grogna-t-il de façon agressive.

Il avait visiblement oublié qu'Angelina elle-même connaissait les vampires puisque Léonardo était une de ses connaissances. Quant au Sorcier, nullement troublé par l'attitude hostile du Gardien, il se contenta de les fixer impassiblement.

-Calme, fit Angie en posant une main sur l'épaule de Call.

Ce dernier se tourna vivement dans sa direction avant de commencer à rétorquer :

-Tu ne...

-Comprends pas ? le coupa l'ex archange avec une pointe d'acidité. Oh que si, je comprends. Mais maintenant, Loup, tu recules et tu te calmes. Il n'est pas un ennemi et Léonardo est un ami très proche que je connais depuis près de six cents ans.

Il n'aurait pas été plus soufflé que s'il elle lui avait avoué être un homme déguisé en femme pour jouer à être un espion. Tant pis pour la discrétion et l'amusement de le laisser découvrir à quel point elle était exceptionnelle, mais au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et au fait qu'elle tenait étonnamment à la vie, elle était bien obligée de calmer les choses. Et puis cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de son subordonné. Pour qu'il ne lui en envoie qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'était qu'il était tombé sur quelque chose de gros qui nécessitait toute son attention.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des messages de ces deux personnes en même temps ? questionna Angie en regardant le russe avec une certaine suspicion.

Car autant Léo était son ami autant le Léviathan était plutôt à caser dans la case "Ennemi qui te hait et veut te voir morte étendue sur le capot d'une Lamborghini". Leur inimité commune remontait d'ailleurs à de nombreux millénaires, depuis le jour où il avait chu, était devenu un monstre et où elle avait été en charge de le surveiller. Ce qui ne la rendait que plus soupçonneuse, évidemment.

-C'est le Sir qui m'a contacté en premier, l'informa l'assassin en sentant la tension qui l'habitait. Le Seigneur du Chaos, quant à lui, a fait appel à mes services alors que j'étais sur vos traces. Il souhaitait que son message soit livré au plus tôt et j'étais la personne toute indiquée.

Acceptant sa réponse car elle sonnait avec justesse à ses oreilles, elle hocha la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Embry. Ce dernier était toujours tendu mais son visage exprimait une forte concentration. Il semblait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait et essayait de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Sans nul doute contacterait-il Sam après cette entrevue peu commune afin de lui faire part des derniers événements.

-Transmettez-moi les nouvelles, ordonna Smith en songeant qu'il lui faudrait bientôt expliquer la situation à la meute.

Acquiesçant d'un bref hochement de tête, l'Élémentaire sortit une enveloppe blanche d'une poche intérieure de son long manteau avant de la lui tendre.

-Le message du Sir est sur cette lettre, celui du Léviathan est oral. Souhaitez-vous d'abord lire la lettre ou entendre les paroles du Seigneur du Chaos ?

Se pinçant la lettre une demi-seconde, Angelina songea qu'entendre ce qu'avait- à lui dire un ennemi primait sur le reste. Qui savait s'il ne lui déclarait pas la guerre ?

-Le message du Léviathan, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Son visage était impassible et rien n'aurait pu trahir ses sentiments. À cet instant, elle ressemblait à l'Archange impitoyable et à la gardienne des Portes du Paradis qu'elle avait été jadis. Elle avait six mille ans au compteur et quand bien même elle pouvait se montrer puérile elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle avait anéanti des peuples entiers, battu des démons supérieurs que tous craignaient, avait essuyé la colère de Dieu, tempéré ses ardeurs lorsque dans sa guerre contre le monde d'en bas il avait failli détruire l'humanité. Elle était l'Histoire au même titre que Dieu était la Création. Elle était forte et importante, pas un vulgaire microbe humain.

-Le Léviathan vous informe qu'il a pris récemment connaissance de votre nouvelle situation. Il souhaite également vous dire que si vous décidez de choir intégralement il sera là pour vous appuyer et vous guider dans votre nouvelle vie. De même il tient à vous tenir au courant de ceci : des mercenaires à la solde d'un archange de nom pour le moment inconnu sont passés sur ses terres avec pour but d'ôter votre tête de vos épaules et de la renvoyer à leur Maître. Le Seigneur du Chaos les a détruits mais d'autres viendront. Il en est certain.

Surprise par le message mais non pas par le contenu, elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas commun que le démon l'informe que sa tête avait été mise à prix. Qu'il ait payé les mercenaires lui-même aurait été plus probable, mais Smith savait qu'il n'en était rien. De même il était étrange qu'il lui propose son soutient. Il attendait quelque chose en retour, c'était certain.

-Et que veut-il en échange ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Votre amitié et vos secrets, lui répondit calmement le messager comme une évidence. Il souhaite que vous trahissiez le Paradis qui vous a lui-même trahie et que vous l'aidiez à prendre le pouvoir.

Typiquement démoniaque, pensa Angelina. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre venant de lui, mais cela la surprenait toujours. Il essayait de tirer parti de sa situation afin de servir ses intérêts. C'était logique et si elle avait été une démone elle en aurait sûrement fait autant. Mais autant pour lui, elle n'avait pas tout perdu pour rien. Elle ne se souciait peut-être plus de l'humanité mais elle ne comptait pas non plus être la cause de sa perte.

-Il peut toujours aller se faire foutre, décréta-t-elle tandis qu'une certaine pointe de colère transparaissait dans sa voix.. Je n'ai pas quitté des idiots pour baiser les pieds d'un autre. Et même si j'y étais prête, je ne souhaiterai pas me retrouver avec une nouvelle cible dans le dos car sans nul doute Lucifer prendrait-il ces actes comme une déclaration de guerre et ouvrirait la chasse. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de la livraison ?

Observant rapidement Embry, la Déchue s'aperçut que ce dernier avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Son visage d'un gris cendré semblait être celui d'un homme malade et terrifié. Mais qu'est-ce qui le gênait donc ? Qu'elle connaisse des démons, que des gens veuillent la tuer ou qu'elle appartenait à un monde qui lui était parfaitement inconnu ? Décidant de régler ce problème plus tard, elle secoua la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'arrivant.

Ce dernier était visiblement peu surpris de ses mots comme s'il savait par avance que c'était ce qu'elle dirait. Inclinant partiellement la tête vers elle, il l'informa d'un ton étrangement solennel :

-Elle est dehors. Je vous conseille toutefois de prendre connaissance des mots de cette lettre avant toute autre chose. Les nouvelles pourraient grandement vous surprendre.

Intriguée, Angelina finit par acquiescer. Ouvrant l'enveloppe, sortant le message, elle sourit en contemplant la calligraphie de Léonardo. Belle, propre et ronde elle aurait pu être celle d'un instituteur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança dans sa lecture :

 _Camaëlle,_

 _Je suis navré de ne donner de mes nouvelles qu'aujourd'hui mais de récents événements ont quéri toute mon attention._

 _Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je me suis lancé dans la chasse aux informations sur le second traître, mais ce que j'ai découvert dépasse très certainement nos attentes. Car si j'ai pu réduire le nombre de suspects à trois archanges, je suis tombé par hasard sur une prophétie qui pourrait être l'explication des actes perpétrés ces dernières années par Michael et son coéquipier._

 _Mettant en cause une enfant qui serait la perte de l'un des deux mondes et le salut de l'autre, il n'a pas été difficile de deviner que Lucifer et ses sbires voulaient mettre la main sur elle. Dois-je te préciser qu'il en est de même avec le Paradis ? Je ne crois pas, mais autant t'en informer tout de même._

 _Comme une grande majorité d'anges et de démons je suis parti à sa recherche et j'ai finalement réussi à mettre la main sur elle et sur sa mère. Il aurait toutefois été préférable que j'arrive plus tôt, mais je ne puis changer le passé. Je les trouvai en effet aux mains de Mammon, le père éventré, la mère enchaînée et la fillette terrifiée. Le démon voulait les remettre toutes deux à Satan mais je réussis par miracle à faire s'échapper ces deux survivantes._

 _Tu connais la mère de la fillette : il s'agit de Dina, une Dispensatrice de Joie. Je sais qu'elle est une de tes anciennes amies alors sache qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec moi. Le père de la petite Cindy, quant à lui, était un démon inférieur nommé Geoffroy. Comment un tel couple put exister reste toujours incompréhensible dans mon esprit mais c'est ainsi alors autant s'y faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit la fillette est toujours en danger, recherchée pour être manipulée ou tuée selon qui la cherche. J'ai donc décidé, sans ton consentement j'en suis conscient et navré, de l'envoyer là où on ne pensera pas à la chercher. Tous savent que j'ai affronté Mammon et s'attendent à ce que les deux soient avec moi, aussi dois-je changer de stratégie._

 _C'est pourquoi, et j'espère que tu comprendras ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, je t'envoie Cindy afin que tu puisses veiller sur elle. Car si tu as perdu tes ailes il n'en reste pas moins que tu fus une archange extraordinaire. Tu es assez forte pour la protéger et veiller à ses besoins. Je sais aussi que tu ne souhaites plus t'impliquer dans les affaires de ce monde mais le destin nous rattrape toujours, Camaëlle. Saisis donc ta chance de faire ce que tu penses être juste._

 _Si tu as besoin de me contacter invoque un corbeau et transmet lui ton message, j'ai un contrat avec le Seigneur des Morts._

 _Un ami fidèle,_

 _Léonardo._

OK. Elle allait le tuer, le dépecer, l'éviscérer et ferait de ses entrailles de magnifiques bijoux de cérémonie macabre.

Une mioche. Il lui avait refourgué une putain de mioche. Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus : une sale gamine avec une prophétie collée au cul et gosse d'une ancienne amie à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis près de quinze ans. Si ça c'était pas de la provocation gratuite...

Poussant de longs jurons, elle vit Call froncer les sourcils. Sûrement se demandait-il ce qu'il se passait. Tant mieux pour lui, il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre le problème.

Une mioche... Angelina n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Ce crétin savait pourtant à quel point elle détestait les gosses ! Pleurnichards, capricieux, fainéants, malades les trois quarts du temps... Non mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?!

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas elle la livraison, pria-t-elle l'assassin en gémissant.

Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de s'occuper d'une môme.

Un fin sourire amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres, premier signe qu'il pouvait exprimer des sentiments, l'Élémentaire se contenta de crier fortement :

-Entre !

L'instant d'après un petit monstre dégoulinant passa la porte de la boutique. Le nez rouge, le manteau gris gouttant sur le sol déjà humide de la librairie, les bottes qui faisaient d'horribles bruits de succions et les cheveux en bataille comme si elle avait traversé une tempête, la gosse faisait vraiment pitié. Ajoutez à cela un visage de poupée et un âge de sept ans approximatif, vous obtiendrez le tableau pathétique de la chose.

Se tournant rapidement vers le Gardien pour s'assurer qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle elle le vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Se demandant un instant ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi, la réponse lui vint presque naturellement : les ailes. C'étaient les jolies petites ailes brunes de la mioche qui l'avaient ému ainsi. Le pauvre n'avait sans doute jamais vu d'anges ou de demi-anges de sa vie...

Se préparant à dire au russe de la reprendre, elle entendit au même moment la fameuse Cindy éternuer avant de renifler. OK, la gosse était malade. Agacée de voir qu'elle allait devoir changer ses habitudes et un brin prise de pitié pour la fillette qui n'avait rien demandé, elle la questionna avec un certain détachement :

-Alors t'es la fille de Dina, c'est ça ?

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que les magnifiques yeux de biche de la blonde se rempliraient de larmes tandis que son menton se mettrait à trembler alors qu'elle répondrait :

-Oui... Je... Je...

Le bégaiement et le désespoir dans sa petite voix fluette étant de trop si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'elle était à deux doigts de chialer, Angelina se tourna rapidement vers Embry dans l'objectif d'écarter le plus vite possible la fillette d'elle-même :

-Emmène-la là-haut et fais-lui prendre une douche chaude. Tu devrais trouver de longs tee-shirts dans un des cartons, tu n'auras qu'à lui en donner un. Et téléphone à un médecin de confiance : j'ai pas envie qu'elle se chope une pneumonie alors qu'elle est sous ma responsabilité. Ça ferait tâche sur mon dossier.

Visiblement partagé entre l'idée de la laisser seule face à un assassin et celle de lui obéir en aidant la fillette à se réchauffer, il la regarda attentivement pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Soupirant longuement d'exaspération, la Déchue se contenta de déclarer d'un ton railleur :

-Si jamais un combat devait s'engager entre lui et moi je gagnerais les yeux bandés avec une main dans le dos. Je ne crains rien.

Le Sorcier, s'apercevant du scepticisme du Gardien se contenta de sourire largement avant de l'informer de son fort accent de l'est :

-Lorsque Dame Camaëlle était encore une archange elle a anéanti des armées entières seule, sans la moindre aide extérieure. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a perdu ses ailes qu'elle est aujourd'hui sans défenses. Elle reste forte, peu importe sa nature.

Tant pis pour les secrets alors, ce connard avait tout simplement fait part de sa nature à un être pour qui elle aurait préféré rester un mystère.

-C'est Angelina aujourd'hui, Du Con, grogna-t-elle après avoir entendu son nom. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais par le passé.

Se tournant vers le loup, elle lui fit un bref signe du menton pour lui ordonner de monter dans l'appartement avec la gamine. Elle lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre plus tard, là n'était pas le moment. Lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger enfin vers les escaliers, elle prêta de nouveau attention aux paroles de l'assassin.

-Pourtant le Sir vous appelle ainsi, lui faisait-il remarquer.

-Certes, mais cela fait six cents ans que ce con m'appelle Camaëlle, répliqua-t-elle. C'est dure de changer les habitudes.

Lui accordant ce point en hochant la tête, il la laissa le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir, Angelina songea soudain à une chose.

-J'aimerai que vous entriez en contact avec Eléanor Lewis pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas aller au _Blue Moon_ samedi, déclara-t-elle. C'est une Fée des Bois qui habite à Forks, elle ne devrait pas être très difficile à trouver.

Autant aller en discothèque la tentait vraiment, autant elle ne pouvait se le permettre à l'heure actuelle. Sa vie devenait un trop gros bordel et gérait le tout allait lui demander du temps supplémentaire.

-Je ne suis pas une oeuvre de charité, rétorqua toutefois l'assassin.

Ouais... Elle avait oublié. Les Élémentaires de Feu se faisaient toujours payer pour leur job, et ce quel qu'il soit.

-Je suppose que vous n'acceptez pas l'argent, souffla-t-elle un brin ennuyée.

-Certes, non, acquiesça-t-il avant de sortir une drôle de dague d'un étui attaché à son avant-bras. Les paiements que je reçois sont bien plus particuliers.

Il s'agissait d'une lame de d'Aladiah, démon druide et protecteur des meurtriers. Qu'il en possède une n'étonnait donc pas particulièrement l'ancienne archange.

-Vous voulez le sang de vos clients, comprit-elle.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Et la quantité dépend de leur puissance. Pour vous, ce ne sera que quelques gouttes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Angelina se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de son sang. Les Sorciers se servaient généralement des propriétés de ce fluide vital pour des incantations et des potions mais ils pouvaient aussi s'en servir pour lancer un maléfice contre celui à qui il appartenait. Et personnellement, elle ne tenait pas forcément à tomber sous le coup d'une malédiction. Elle avait déjà trop de merdes à régler.

-Et pourquoi le voulez-vous donc ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins sympathique.

-Je fais des amulettes de protection dont Agathodémon m'a appris la conception. Elles sont certes chères mais leur efficacité n'est pas à mettre en doute. Rassurez-vous donc, je ne suis pas là pour vous maudire, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Agathodémon était certainement le seul être démoniaque qu'Angelina appréciait. Marrant et pas vraiment coincé, il avait souvent fait la fête avec les grecs et les égyptiens fut un temps. En plus de protéger leurs foyers et leurs familles, bien sûr. Un chic type, donc, mais il n'en restait pas moins que quiconque usait de son nom pour frauder se voyer souffrir toute l'éternité. Il n'était pas un joyeux pantin malléable et son patronyme suffisait à faire pisser dans leur froc les menteurs. Le russe devait donc dire la vérité.

-Donnez-moi cette lame, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt qu'il eut obéi à son injonction elle se coupa le bout du doigt et laissa la lame aspirer sept gouttes de son sang. S'il faisait vraiment des amulettes protectrices, autant qu'il possède une quantité magique de son fluide vital. Les talismans n'en seraient que plus efficaces.

-Vous êtes généreuse, lui fit-il remarquer une fois qu'elle lui eut rendu sa dague. J'irai donc de ce pas informer votre amie de vos changements de plan. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse ajouter dans le message ?

On pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi sur les Sorciers, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient un grand sens de l'honneur. Elle s'était parfaitement acquittée du paiement et en retour il effectuerait sa tâche de messager avec beaucoup de soins.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce qu'elle pourrait dire de plus, elle décréta :

-Demandez-lui simplement de ne pas ébruiter ma présence à Forks auprès des autres créatures. Il ne serait pas heureux que l'on me trouve à l'heure actuelle alors qu'une sale môme squatte mon appartement.

Et alors qu'il partait après avoir acquiescé, que la jeune femme plaquait contre la porte de la librairie le panneau "Exceptionnellement Fermé", elle remarqua une voiture noire de luxe se garant en trombe devant la boutique de livres. Observant le blondinet qui sortait de sa belle bagnole, elle s'apprêta à le renvoyer illico presto lorsqu'elle croisa ses pupilles dorées. Un vampire bouffeur d'animaux.

Mais que foutait-il ici celui-là ?

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'une nouvelle merde ne sortirait pas de son chapeau d'ennuis magiques.


End file.
